Love or Kill: A Dark Path Ahead
by violetshade
Summary: It didn't take long before Usui got caught as a rogue assassin, Misaki along with him. About to be torn apart by the same figure who tore them apart 9 years ago, how are they going to fight this one? This is Part II of 'Love or Kill'
1. Ropes Come With Bruises

**YAY! It feels so good to be back guys. I had a short hiatus (which included a weekend and another day of relaxing). On my hiatus, I had a few reviews come in for Part 1, the last chapter that made me really happy. But since they started to pile up, I don't think I can thank everyone personally in just this one chapter D: Gomen guys, but it was definitely appreciated :) You guys always make me smile with such positive feedback and thoughts. Thanks again! You all know who you are ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter and Part 2; a lot of new things are to come.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

He stood and watched, his eyes never leaving the garden outside.

It was a sunny day. The breeze softly made the trees sway and made shadows dance. The fountain plotted in the middle of the garden shot water out, leaving traces of blue lingering in the sky before making it's decent.

He watched all of it. A smug smile plastered on his face at what was to come. _How long it has been_, he thought to himself as he let himself bask in the glory of his triumph. Before the storm of anger was to approach, of the unending shouting and fiery expressions, he would simply enjoy the scene. He would enjoy the tranquility from the inside of his home, through the glass wall that separated him from the outside. His days were numbered after all; he may as well soak up as much of the glorious things in the world as he could.

His phone rang in his pocket and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. He had been so peaceful; _too _peaceful to be interrupted by a constant beeping that was all too annoying.

"We have arrived Gerard-sama. We are about to get into the limo." This made him smirk.

"Really now? I was expecting more of a fight." He joked with the person on the other end of the line. All that was heard in reply was an uneasy grunt.

"Well Cedric, bring him in." Then the phone was snapped shut. _So Brother, I suppose you're not going to remember me now._

* * *

><p>Cedric glanced at the sleeping lump at his side. He had to get another butler to drive the car, his excuse being: 'He didn't want a fight to break out if <em>he <em>woke up.' The driver believed him without a second thought and was now driving through the streets of England to arrive back at the mansion. Truly, the reason was so that Cedric would make sure Usui was okay. Cedric had always liked Usui, he was caring and strong and always polite. _Usui-sama, what have you gotten yourself into?_ He glanced at his blonde hair and shook his head. He felt sorry for the poor boy who was brought into this world with such an unfortunate fate.

Cedric glanced, once again—possibly for the twentieth time, at the front window. He analyzed their location and how long it would take for them to arrive at their destination. Cedric, unable to help himself, glanced once more at the now young man asleep at his side. _How much he's grown, _he thought to himself. He then looked at the brutal bruise on Usui's cheek and winced.

With a final turn, they reached the mansion. After a few security checks, the limo was parked inside the mansions parking area.

The butler, who drove, excused himself politely to go back to his work inside. Cedric simply nodded and found assistance to get Usui inside. Interestingly enough, he hadn't even stirred once. It was expected that he would've woken up by now.

"Gerard-sama." Cedric had finally reached the main room, where his master spent most of his days. Cedric gestured to the figure brought in by some men dressed in black. Once dropped, they simply walked out of the room. More respectfully, Cedric bowed then left the room and left Usui in Gerard's care.

* * *

><p>"How long does it take you to wake up?" Gerard impatiently tapped Usui's shoulder. Gerard frowned and watched Usui finally stir ever so slightly. Immediately once Usui's eyes fluttered open, he tried to move his arms. Only, he couldn't. He was restricted at the arms and legs by rope tied tightly in knots that took a lot of care. His eyes widened and he winced when pain suddenly hit him in one shot. His body felt sore all over, his cheek felt like it was burning and his arms and legs had bruises forming as he tried to free himself.<p>

"It's no use Takumi." Gerard eyed him cautiously. Usui's eyes darted to make eye contact with him. His eyes gave no sign of the confusion raging inside of him, and his calm façade put Gerard a little on edge. The calmness irritated Gerard a bit. This was not how he had imagined this scene. In fact, a lot wasn't going to plan at all.

"So you've finally awoken." Usui didn't answer and instead closed his eyes for a few seconds. The lack of response threw Gerard off guard and he frowned.

"Who are you?" Usui finally spoke. Gerard simply smirked. _Finally._

"Why, I'm your half brother of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Jeez, this was a short chapter-just over a thousand words TT_TT. Gomen. I thought this was necessary, so more chapters will be updated quickly very soon. This was a nice change to write, I don't write in third person very often so it was interesting to see how this would turn out. I like writing in someone's perspective more than like this but that's okay.<strong>

**Yay! Return of Usui ^_^ hehe…but now, where is Misaki? DUN DUN DUN! Hahaha, I feel evil…maybe coz I am. I hope you like it so far, stay in tune because there is so much more to come. **


	2. Self Created Option Three

**Back again!**

**I really wonder, how many of you actually read my Author Notes? Like both top and bottom? Because I get a lot of nice feedback…but people are also confused about things happening that I specifically put in my Author Notes. I go…I did say that in my Author Note. Anyway, if you read both top AND bottom, just tell me, I'm curious to know…Otherwise, I'll try to keep it more simple if no one reads them.**

**RaquellaRose****: Thanks for your epic support, it feels good to be back again and I'll be trying hard to rake in the updates.**

**LoveMaidSama****: OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE EDIT! I hadn't even realized that…it was such an amateur mistake TT_TT Anyway, I've edited it now so it's all good, but thanks for that ^_^**

**FateMoon****: Yeah it's finished :) I put it in the Author's Note in Chapter 9 of 'Love or Kill?'**

**UsuixMisaki****: Hehehe, all in due time xD I think…we'll see what happens. **

**ChuGaEun****: Youch, really? I wouldn't think he was worth it…though I do see your point ;)**

**Choco-Chan143****: Hahaha, thanks for the review. You can't die on me yet! I haven't even finished Part II!**

**Spycilicious****: As always, thanks for everything, you've been a huge part in my incentive to write. Thanks for the awesome support ^_^**

**To the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Usui POV<strong>

Half-brother? I tried to figure it out but I couldn't comprehend this with my head in twists and knots. It felt so numb that it made thinking unbelievably hard. If he were my half-brother, wouldn't I have _some _memories of him? Unless he only announced this now and I had no idea even before.

My body ached. I felt like crap. And life seemed to suck _a lot _right now. I kept a calm face, hoping that the man in front of me wouldn't be able to see that I was panicking hard inside.

Where was Misaki? _My _Misaki? How could it be that, as soon as we got each other back, we get torn apart once more?

My head ached and felt numb. I felt like there was a barrier separating me from my past…if that was possible. It felt like something was stopping me from remembering stuff, like my brain went into static mode. Feeling groggy was not a positive thing, especially when you're trying to keep a strong front in front of your supposed half-brother.

"Listen Usui Takumi. Even if you are my half-brother, you're not getting any special treatment. Do you know why?" He stuck his face right up close to mine mockingly and I gritted my teeth. I glared at him but shook my head grudgingly.

"Of course you do not. I did say for them to wipe your memory clean." The man shrugged and stood up again. Hang on, what?

It was getting harder to hear every word he said. Due to this man's stand off personality, it made me want to be better than him. Asking him to repeat things seemed childish in this situation. I made a pained face, my headache wasn't letting up at all.

I came to a quick decision that I believed he was my half-brother. No one would lie about something so bold. Plus, if he has a grudge with me, then wouldn't he want to reveal his true identity? I know I would. Revenge isn't something easy, if you want to laugh at the victim, you don't want them thinking that it's someone else.

"I'm sorry, is it possible that I am speaking to fast for you?" He asked slowly, like he was dealing with a four year old. I gritted my teeth until I was sure I could hear it.

Then he simply laughed, "Yes that's right Usui, you cannot remember your past simply because I decreed it!" He grinned widely and I wanted to punch it clean off his face. Unfortunately, I had made no progress with the ropes that were burning my skin with every tug. I heard small bits of his sentence, enough to know the truth now.

I hated him. I despised him, though I couldn't remember anything, the scornful feelings that came crashing down on me were unavoidable. He was despicable. How could he erase my memory just for the heck of it? No, from what I've gathered, he isn't the type of person to be without a scheme.

I tried to keep a straight face and breathe deeply to keep me from tackling him with bound limbs.

"I guess I should start again from the simple beginning." My half-brother mocked whilst pacing slowly walking laps around me. He sure seemed sadistic right about now.

"My name is Gerard and I am your half-brother. Though, I'm not exactly proud to be." He shrugged. I officially hated this snob. Don't remind me that 'hate' is a very strong word. I am fully aware of its effects due to this monster in front of me.

"You following me so far?" I only answered him by narrowing my eyes. If only these ropes would come off, I could punch this bastard into oblivion.

"Anyway." He drawled, dragging the word and gestured towards me before he began his next 'explanation'.

"You are an illegitimate child. Born into this world as something shameful. Your mere existence brought shame to this family." He shook his head. Anger boiled inside of me and I knew if he continued, I would have an all out rage. I need to keep my cool, let my mind simmer down from the headache.

"And you never stopped with that shame. Well that's not true, when you were a child you were nice and quiet and never bothered us. It was in your teenage years that you started becoming rebellious. You agreed to move schools but then you had to insist on marrying that common poor girl. You disobeyed grandfather in the process. Well, at least she's here now so she can't help you bring shame to the Walker Company." He gave a smug smile. Suddenly, a surge of energy shot through me. No more pain, no more numbness, just anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN _TOUCH _HER YOU BASTARD!" I shouted as I struggled furiously at the ropes. I squirmed and kicked.

"Why? What could _you_ possibly do to stop me?" Gerard mocked me shamelessly.

"I will break every bone in your body." I said darkly, hair covering my face. I swear if he did anything to her, who knows what I'll do. A little bit of relief coursed through me at the fact that Misaki was somewhat safe. At least I hope. As long as she was in the same vicinity, I'll find her and won't stop until I do but I'll have to get out of these ropes first.

"Where have your manners gone Takumi? You used to be such a polite boy." He shook his head again. He was really irritating me now. The anger rush had somehow dissipated and I was left feeling tired and back to my original state: pained.

"Nothing will happen to her…_if_ you comply to my wishes." He smiled a little evilly. Blackmail, of course. How had I not seen this coming?

"Which reminds me. Since I am a very generous person," I scoffed quietly at that statement. To which he glared at me in return.

"I'm giving you two choices." I wished that I hadn't been laced into this. I just wanted to know Misaki was safe and that everything was going to be okay._ Fat chance of that_, my darker side sarcastically commented. I shook it away, there's always hope. We will both fight for this. I encouraged myself.

"Your first choice: Let us erase both of your memories." My eyes widened at the thought. Life would be so dull without Misaki. I had no idea how I even managed in those 9 years. Besides, I swore that I'd find everything out because she deserved it. Plus, we have a fighting chance of making it out. I'm not quitting now.

"And then there's the other choice, the more _preferred _choice: You come and work for us, the girl gets sent back to Japan, we will pay for everything and you help make this company succeed." Gerard simply explained. I pondered. I do _not _want to work for this company. I truly don't, especially with Gerard working too. I despised the man, meaning that I was stuck with my options. I didn't want either of them.

"Remember, she hangs in the balance." He chimed cheerfully. I hated his nonchalant remark. I couldn't say no. Her safety was more important than anything I could even consider. I kept quiet for a very long time, deep in thought.

"Of course, I wouldn't have expected you to come up with a decision so easily. As I am in such a good mood, I will let you speak to _that woman _to come up with a decision. You're lucky I'm even letting you associate with her. You should thank Cedric…" He trailed off, remembering that my memories no longer exist. "You should thank my most loyal butler for this. He persuaded me into actually believing love between two people of such different status' exist." He scoffed. That's it. Something inside of me snapped and it took all my control to stop from decapitating him. Calm down Usui; just hold off until you see Misaki. I breathed heavily, deeply and waited for further explanations.

"Don't think we're untying you though. I'm getting a butler to bring her into this room." He paged someone on his phone and then glanced at me expectantly.

"She'll be here soon. Behave. Understood Usui?" Gerard stuck his head high and walked out of the room. Once he was out of sight, I tried thrashing around to get out of my ropes. Nothing worked. I suppose getting my arms to the front would be better than having it behind me. I crouch into a standing position. I jumped high and swung my arms to the front. Well that worked better than expected. I searched around the room for anything sharp. I had to hop around to move and I felt completely ridiculous. I continued searching until I found a letter opener in one of the drawers. I was about to start sawing when the door started creaking open. I heard struggling and yelps, shouting and a fist impacting into someone's jaw making a sickening crack. I flung the letter opener back in the drawer and hobbled back to the center of the room. I had to quickly jump and bring my hands behind me, which is much harder than the reverse version. I sat on the floor nonchalantly and waited for anyone to approach.

Suddenly, my head started to clear up of the fog that blocked me from my memories. Some flashbacks came to me of Gerard and…Cedric I think his name was. Seems like I've always had a distaste for Gerard, oh well, I'm glad Cedric was always there for me. Though he had to be loyal to my half-brother, he still took care of me diligently. This was weird. What brought the delayed flashbacks?

My head jerked up as I saw a raven-haired girl being flung into the room. Of course it could only be one person. I sprung off the floor and caught her…without any hands. She landed on my chest and that made me cough a little because of the pain that erupted in me. I had to cough harshly and the sound blasted through the room and a click was barely audible when the door was closed. I stared at the girl lying on my chest. She looked…broken and it killed me inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki POV<strong>

I breathed heavily after the fight I had to put up with. The stupid man literally dragged me out of the dark room they had left me in. I was a little worried about where he was trying to take me so I struggled with all my might. But he was huge…and really strong, though I managed a punch to his face; he managed a slap to my cheek. Then he cuffed my wrists together.

I don't even know where I am now. All I knew was that the stupid man threw me into a large room. I continued breathing until I felt something on my neck…like a breath. I was sure I felt it; just like I was sure I heard various uneven coughs. Then again, it could just be me imagining things. People do say that when I overwork myself, I get sick.

"Misaki." I heard a satisfied murmur. My eyes shot open and I looked down. There he was.

"Usui!" I nearly screamed and jumped off him. Right now, I wanted to be near him but I was probably squashing him.

My arms immediately tried to wrap around his neck, but they were restrained with cuffs. Tears dripped down my face at the relief of seeing him. I wasn't sure how long it had been since we had been separated but I do know that it was one of the hardest times I've had to deal with.

He smiled at me with such warmth and relief that I knew he felt the same way I was feeling. I frowned curiously when he hobbled up to stand and jumped. I understood when he swung his arms to the front. Before he could reach down and loop his arms onto my frame, I caught a glimpse of the bruise on his cheek. My eyes widened in shock and anger, though he ignored me and simply knelt down and hugged me in a very strange way.

"Are you okay Misaki? Did they try to hurt you?" He asked me gently, cradling me and rocking both of us back and forth on the carpeted floor.

"Are you kidding me? Look at the bruise on your cheek! You should be worrying about yourself!" I scolded him lightly. He shook his head.

"Don't think I didn't hear you fighting outside." He frowned when he caught sight of my cheek.

"So they did hurt you." He murmured quietly to himself. He looked at the floor and his hair covered hi beautiful eyes. I quickly dropped down to meet his gaze. What I saw shocked me. Was it shame I saw flickering through his eyes?

"Usui…it's not even your fault. Don't worry about it." I tried comforting him. He only shook in anger, his body trembling.

"It _is _my fault Misaki. You don't get it. We're here because of _me_." He whispered guiltily. I shook my head.

"Nothing could've prepared you for this." Finally, he jerked his head up so he was staring at me straight. He actually intimidated me a little, his stare was so strong and the silence was so thick, I wasn't sure what to do.

"Misaki, this is my family home." He told me, his voice broke a little on 'family'. Honestly, I wasn't surprised. I didn't care either, as long as we found a way out of this place, I would be fine.

"I don't care Usui. This isn't your fault." I said stubbornly. I watched him cautiously as he sank further to the floor.

"They say that I have to comply with their wishes. They've given me two choices Misaki. I know you won't like either of them." He looked at me with such a sad expression and I melted a little.

"You don't have to comply to anything!" I protested. No one can tell you what to do; everyone has their own free will. Usui's family had stripped him of that free will 9 year ago and I won't tolerate it again. Especially with the fire that stormed through me which had rose from the anger of the past events. Like at Usui's old apartment and the strange men who grabbed us and knocked us out. How dare they separate us. Who were they anyway? And who did they think they were demanding stuff from us? I remember everything clearly now. Sure, my mind was foggy when I woke up in some car but now I remember it like I was staring at the sun on a summer day.

Usui had to say goodbye once again. It scared me so much when I thought that I might not ever see him again. Then they were upon us so quickly, grabbing us and struggling against our fights. There was one person who had to punch Usui straight across the jaw to calm him down. That has to be why the bruise was on his cheek. I remembered that I had such an angry fit that someone slapped me. It wasn't enough to knock me out though. I devised a plan after the slap and pretended to black out. It was a good plan, until I started panicking when they started loading Usui and I into different cars. My plan failed and they knocked me out just as quickly.

I glanced back at Usui's cheek. I suppressed the anger that raged inside and sighed as a quiet way of letting myself fume, instead of snapping like I was expecting myself to.

"I do this time…too much is at risk Misaki. So I need you to help me choose." He seemed so…forlorn. I hated it. Usui was the one who is meant to be strong. I _needed_ him to be strong. I can't take his fragile expression, as if with a single blow he would shatter. For his sake, I decided that this time, _I_ needed to be the strong one. I can't always rely on him to be the dominant one. I shook my head stiffly, encouraging him to continue. He gave a comforted smile and continued sadly, "Either they erase both our memories of each other-"  
>"NO!" I burst out screaming. He looked at me with shock before he soothingly stroked my back with his tied hands.<p>

"Alright Misaki, it's okay." He cooed. I breathed normally for a moment and finally calmed down. The idea of not remembering him scared me just as much as losing him. I had a mental flash of what it would be like carrying on without any knowledge of him and it sent shivers down my spine.

"The other option is that I stay and work here in England. And they send you back to your family in Japan, all expenses paid." He watched me cautiously. My eyebrows scrunched together tightly. Of course I couldn't choose that one either. Usui would hate working here, he hated it back then and I doubt any of that changed this time. I sighed deeply, what a hard decision. Both of these options would end up in tragedy for the both of us, Usui's family is obviously trying to split us apart. I clenched my fists tightly but kept them at bay behind my back. How was I supposed to decide this?

"I don't know Usui. This isn't fair." I complained softly. He nodded and hugged me tightly.

"I know. It's okay Misaki take your time. As long as you're happy with your decision, I'll make do with it." He leaned his forehead against mine. Immediately, I felt calmer and more tranquil. Unfortunately, it didn't change the fact that I was meant to decide something for both of us.

In a torrent of sudden inspiration, I gave Usui my answer: self-created option number three, "Neither."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for sticking with me guys; this was soooo hard to write. I had no idea where to start off and I spent hours on the computer…getting distracted and procrastinating. I also have no idea what I'm doing for the next chapter either TT_TT I am in serious need of inspiration. I know the overall plot for this story but every single chapter? YEAH….no. ~sigh~ I have some vague idea…I think. We'll see how it goes. Gomen if the next chapter comes out in a few days time, it'll probably be because of writer's block. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try! Arigato for reading, wish me luck for future chapters! ~wink~<strong>


	3. Cloaked in Darkness

**Hello!**

**I've been forgetting my disclaimers TT_TT Oh well, better start now. Thanks for all the support guys, you always make my day and put a smile on my face for what? About an hour or so? xD**

**LoveMaidSama: ****Thanks, I hope my writer's block takes a hike anytime soon. I still need to figure out the chapters leading into the plot…that's my only problem TT_TT**

**Kimi: ****Arigato, I hope it has a happy ending too xP**

**FateMoon: ****Ah! No problem, it wasn't really you, some other people too… haha, don't worry about it. Thanks for reading my Author Notes, they can be important…sometimes xD Yes, I'm trying to make my chapters longer though it means less chapters? I think…**

**Choco-Chan143****: Hehehe yeah! I loved Option Three as well xD I knew I just HAD to have it for my title. Truthfully, I thought she was going to pick option 2 as well xP**

**Arigato for your reviews everyone, thanks to Neko x3 for the story alert as well.**

**Disclaimer: HAHA I REMEMBERED THIS TIME. I do not own Maid Sama…duh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Usui POV<strong>

I sighed. It would be sheer bliss if I could fulfill Misaki's option. That would really make life a whole lot easier. Unfortunately, I knew that not complying with my half-brother's wishes could mean that Misaki got hurt. I couldn't even bear to think of the thought.

"I'm serious Usui, we could do it. We can escape and run away, we could make it." She gave me such a hopeful look that for a second, I believed her. Then reality punched me in the gut. We couldn't do that, no matter how strong we both were, especially together, I would _not _risk the consequences of Misaki getting hurt.

I shook my head and her face fell. If only she knew and _understood_ what would happen if we got caught. I have no idea what they would do to her, which made shivers and angry sparks shoot through my body. They could tear me limb from limb but that wouldn't change the fact that Misaki was the one in more danger here. Of course, if I told her that, she'd get angry with me for thinking she was so fragile. I knew she was strong but against my family? Against a whole crew of men dressed in black? I had my doubts. So I decided to keep the consequences from her, maybe just for now.

"No Misaki, I'm sorry but we can't just run away this time. Important things are…at stake right now." I watched her reaction. I could see anger flare in her eyes.

"They were _always _at stake Usui." She hissed angrily. I was taken aback by her sudden outrage. She couldn't look at me in the eye anymore. She simply turned and looked away. I closed my eyes in resignation.

"Look Misaki, I promise that I will come up with something to get us back together again okay? I love you and I know you love me. You think I'm going to let that go for some stupid, stuck up snob? Please for now, just choose one." I put my head on her shoulder, willing her to look at me. She made uneasy sounds for a moment before nodding.

"Okay Usui. I believe you." Then she nuzzled her face into my neck. I felt her warm breath with every single exhale and inhale. It was somehow comforting. Maybe it was just the fact that she was here with me.

Hang on…the fact that she's here with me. Is _she _maybe the reason why the barrier in my head is gone? Memories seem to only come back to me once she's near me.

"Misaki. I think-" She was distracting me a little by squirming in my grip. Finally she settled. "I think that I can only get my memories back with you around." I whispered into her ear.

"I thought we already established that." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"No, I mean that when you're not around, memories are blocked from coming to me." She gazed up with sleepy eyes. Has she slept since we were kidnapped? I hope she has. Knowing her, she probably kept fighting to get out non-stop.

"What happens when I'm _not _around?" She asked me, her attention wasn't exactly on our conversation. She was more interested in getting in a comfortable position to curl up.

"It feels like something's blocking my mind. My theory is that when you're around, I have the willpower to remember. When you're not…" I trailed off. When she's not around it feels like there's an empty void in my chest. It feels like I could be swallowed up by the earth and not care. It feels like I can't feel anything anymore, like I have no reason.

In a flash, the door busted open. I swore. She still hasn't made a decision yet! I held her closer to me.

"Please pick one." I whispered into her ear. For now, I was oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Will you come back to me?" She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on my chest.

"Always." I said with sincerity evident in my voice. I don't care if she was a million miles away because I'd find her. She nodded numbly and I felt the urgent need to rush her.

"It's not up to me. You decide Usui, it's as much of you're choice as it is mine." She breathed with a shaky breath.

"Time's up kids." That was it. I was pulled away from Misaki forcefully. I could see the helplessness in her eyes as she looked at me with forced reassurance. Stop being strong for me Misaki; can't you see that it's you who needs the assurance?

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki POV<strong>

I'm so sorry Usui. I have no idea how to tell you what's really on my mind. I don't know how to tell you that I can't even bare to think about the first option let alone choose it. I don't know how to tell you that I want to choose the second option because it will make you miserable. I don't know how to tell you that I don't want to be selfish and make you work with the people you used to hate most. I just don't know anything anymore!

Tears dripped down my cheeks as I was pushed to walk down a large hallway back to the room that I now call mine. It's dark and subjected to no sunlight due to the lack of windows. I was all too aware of the cold hand on my shoulder. It continued guiding me down the hallway and I hated it. I felt like my world was crashing down and the last thing I wanted was some guy's hand on my shoulder. I didn't want to have anybody touching me. With the exception of Usui maybe but otherwise, I really needed to be alone right now. For once in the endless days here, I wanted to stay in the room they've assigned me. I wanted to cloak myself in the darkness available in the small room and huddle up with the only warmth accessible—which was myself.

Finally, not soon enough, we reached 'my room'. The coldness left my shoulder and I shuddered in relief. The door clicked behind me and I simply collapsed in a heap. I was living mess. Tears streaked down my cheeks and sobs escaped me continuously. I don't want to cry. I don't want Usui and I to be stuck in this stupid position. I don't want to be here in England!

I really needed someone to hold me right now. No. Not _someone._ I needed Usui. I may sound like a needy and weak girl right now but for once, I really don't care. Try being thrown into such a tangle like this. Have the only man you ever loved—ever _will _love disappear for nine years. Try living through the hell of not knowing whether he was coming back, then having a screwed up reunion right when you thought you were over him and now _this._ I think I finally have a reason to let out my tears. After all these years of sadness and despair, letting it out felt so good. Finally, I can stop being strong just this once and let myself cry. Let myself embrace the ecstasy of expelling the anger and sadness from my mind and heart.

Please Usui, don't pick the first option. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you my true feelings but I don't want to be selfish. I can't stand the thought of not being able to remember you. A life without you now is a life not worth living.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, short chapter I know. And I kind of beat Misaki up a little. Gomen. I'm stuck in writer's block really badly and I've lost feeling in writing this story. I'm not giving it up because I know the frustrations of when an author does that but I'm telling you now: I am numb from writing this coz the words escape me. That I am making into lyrics for a song so it's copyrighted. But still, I really have a hard time writing now. Arigato for your support though, it means a lot to me. <strong>


	4. An Impossible Fantasy Met by a Poem

**I am back…with a tinsy bit of writer's block.**

**Thank you everyone for supporting me. It's been so nice to hear your thoughts on the story :3 I will not discontinue because I don't give up easily and I want to prove to myself that I can do this. Besides, you guys deserve it for all the great support you've shown :)**

**T****: Yeah, I'm trying to pull of making him all big and bad xD Yes, Chapter 2 had a few mishaps because I wasn't in my writing state that day.**

**Animefangirl95****: Yes, I am in fact a little sadistic xD JKS JKS! No way haha. I just like making twists in my stories and finding a way through them :) And I'm sorry but your method doesn't work for me. Everyone's different but thanks for you suggestion ;)**

**Char****: NO ONE ASKED YOU TO READ IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN! -_- **

**GNazi****: Okay, here's the thing buster, I have had a really hard time writing lately and it's becoming harder with you breathing down my back calling out all my mistakes. My writing is far from perfect but give me a break here because my beta reader is really busy lately and I'm in high school. Not only that but I learn nothing at school which makes it lucky that I can even write something like this.**

**MushyBear****: TT^TT What would I do without you? Thank you SO much for your support and for reading my rambling author notes. It means so much to me that you can actually understand me and give me the empathy that I so seriously need. Thank you!**

**UsuixMisaki****: Ah! Gomen, didn't mean to make you cry!**

**LoveMaidSama****: Thank you :) It makes me happy to think that one of my stories is your favorite! I'm going to continue so no worries**

**Spicylicious****: Thanks for spending time to read and review :) I know your schedule is really tight lately so don't worry about the late reply :)**

**Choco-Chan143****: Yeah I put them in quite the conundrum xD It's cool that you **_**get**_** my writing style. I love twists and I hate keeping things orderly and simply going with the obvious things. Thanks for the review :)**

**FateMoon****: We shall see! xD haha, most will be revealed in…this chapter? Or maybe the next one…sorry, I usually let my mind do the plot and fingers type just about everything else.**

**Woops, kinda said too much for the Author Note ~gulp~**

**Discalimer: Don't own Maid Sama okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Usui Takumi was daydreaming. He spent most of his hours staring into the blank space surrounding him containing a desk and a bed. It was a small room that he was being confined in. In fact, it took a lot of time to get used to it after being stationed in a big and luxurious main room the day before. Usui had paced around the room for a few minutes; surveying every object he could, simply to pass time.

He stared at the cream wall as he thought about different things, different…options. Everything he thought about had one thing in common: Misaki Ayuzawa. He wondered where she was, if she was all right, what he should do about their complicated situation. More questions came without any answers.

Now sitting on the bed, he brought his knees closer to his chest and tightened his grip around his legs. What will I do? He pondered.

His gaze fell upon the desk backed against the side of the room. He wandered over to it wearily, tired from exhaustion. The table looked old and dusty like it had aged immensely over the years. Usui thought that maybe this room used to be a study. He didn't think too much about it but that was the only rational reason to why he found multiple writing tools and used sheets of paper. He examined the sheets for anything interesting but found nothing besides work chatter and useless year-old appointment dates.

He found his hand trembling as he picked up a pen and wrote something simple on a blank space in between useless scribbles. He realized his hands still shook a little as he wrote. It had been so long since he had last wrote something that he couldn't remember what his handwriting looked like. At the moment, it looked shaky and hard to read. He ceased his boredom by continuously writing until he thought his handwriting looked satisfactory. He thought about drawing something but he was never really into illustrations so he continued writing. He wrote about what he felt deep inside, his memories he only now discovered. Finally, when he felt like he could muster up enough strength, he started writing about the person he loved most. He wrote about her raven hair, her stunning eyes and her intricate personality. He wrote and wrote in whatever form he could, poems, lyrics and even his reality. Sheets flew as no more empty spaces were available on certain pieces. When his hand lost stamina to write, he read over his favorite piece. It was a poem about Misaki describing every single thing he loved about her, which was everything. The poem went on for a while and eventually had to continue onto another piece of paper. Usui smiled as every single word reminded him of her.

Then he saw another piece of paper he had written his predicament on. He winced at the thought of no longer being able to procrastinate on choosing an option any longer. It was hard for him to think about his choices. Though he was sure that he couldn't pick option one even if it was better for the both of them, option two seemed just as scary to him. He let himself wonder about Misaki's answer and what it could lead to. He indulged in the impossible fantasy of a perfect happy ending for the both of them. A normal life like it should've been.

The door clicked open and Usui's daydream was sadly interrupted. Usui frowned deeply when his mind suddenly went blank and he couldn't fall back into his fantasy.

Cedric walked into the room, key in one hand and large tray in the other. He walked over to Usui and placed the large tray on the desk and the key back in his pocket.  
>"This is dinner." He mumbled before turning on his heel. Usui stopped him.<p>

"You're Cedric right?" He asked him with an expressionless face. Cedric nodded and stood tall.

"Thank you. I never got the chance to say that." Usui told him. Cedric felt appreciated and inside he felt relieved that Usui remembered him.

"It's okay." Cedric bowed respectfully and started walking away. Before Cedric could walk out of the door completely, he turned around remembering an important question he needed to ask.

"Have you figured out your decision yet?" Usui gazed away from him and many words and thoughts ran through his mind. Cedric watched and waited patiently and a stroke of empathy hit him.

"Cedric, my half-brother said that the second option was the more preferred one, why is this?" Usui asked this question in hope that there was something complicated as an answer. Maybe, just maybe he could figure out a plan good enough to make Misaki and himself happy.

A very startled and uneasy look fell upon Cedric's face. Should he tell the truth? He was scared to face the consequences if he complied because the odds were definitely _not _in Usui's favor. Usui mistook this look, thinking that Cedric didn't want to meddle. Or maybe he didn't know the options exactly. Usui didn't back down though, he had a hunch that Cedric knew; he was the loyalist butler Gerard had.

"Gerard has some health problems. We think that he may pass sometime soon and we need a successor." Cedric trailed off and he stuttered unintelligibly after. He prayed that no one would find out that he 'spilled the beans'.

Usui's eyes widened at the revelation. This was definitely enough for him to formulate a plan. Usui smiled as a master plan unfolded in his mind.

"Thank you Cedric. As for my decision, I can't quite say right now." Usui answered truthfully.

"May I ask a favor?" Usui asked boldly, hoping that his wish could be fulfilled. Cedric's eyes had a flash of mischievousness flicker through them but only for less than a second. Cedric nodded once before continuing to put on a show that he was unresponsive. Usui didn't waste time in rushing through searching for paper. He quickly grabbed a sheet that had a blank side at the back. He scribbled on it in a rushed manor, folded it and then handed it to the butler.

Usui noted how crisp the butler's suit was and he cringed when he realized he hasn't changed in a while. Cedric took the sheet and he immediately knew what Usui wanted.

"If you know where Misaki Ayuzawa is, then please take this to her." Usui reinforced his favor. Cedric nodded and Usui couldn't help but to trust him.

"I'll also bring a change of clothes soon. Would you like a suit or something more comfortable?" Cedric dutifully glanced at him.

"Something comfortable." Usui never like suits that much and being stuck here didn't change that. In fact, it made his dislike even stronger.

"Of course." Cedric took off and reluctantly locked the door under strict orders. Then he continued down the hall.

* * *

><p>Misaki Ayuzawa heard knocking on her door. It was going to open even if she didn't want it to. She had just finished her crying marathon and she looked like a wreck, she felt like one too. Her eyes were puffy red and her clothes were stained with tears. When no reply was made, Cedric opened the door cautiously, hoping he wouldn't interrupt or scare the occupant inside.<p>

Once the door was swung wide open, Cedric met a scene he never thought he would see. The girl inside was bundled on the floor; her eyes were innocent and full of shame. Her clothes were wet from tears that evidently cascaded from her red-rimmed eyes.

Cedric was unsure of how to respond to the situation so he put the tray of food on the bed and gave her the paper that Usui had written on. Cedric was sure that a message from him would cheer her up somewhat.

Misaki took the paper curiously and gazed up at Cedric with big brown eyes.

"It's from Usui." Cedric answered, fidgeting subtly. He wasn't sure whether to leave or stay.

Misaki opened the crinkled sheet and read the inside of it. Her face brightened considerably and Cedric felt relieved that he didn't have to comfort her.

"_Misaki, I think I'm going to choose option two. I love you so much and I hope that you're okay._"

Her mouth hung agape at his perfect words. Misaki couldn't be happier right now because she was drowning herself in his handwriting, his words and his love for her. She felt comforted to know that he chose the option she so desperately needed him to. She was beaming when Cedric quietly started to walk out the door.

"Oh-um," Misaki stuttered with embarrassment. "Can you please tell Usui something for me?" She blushed a little. Cedric remained silent but nodded. He was becoming a messenger for this couple and instead of getting irritated at the fact, he actually didn't mind it. He was doing a favor and he wanted to see this couple succeed. He felt that fate was being a little harsh on them and that he may need to step in and help with this situation.

"Tell him that I say yes and that…I love him." She whispered. Cedric nodded as he watched the young woman space out into a world of her own. She continued gazing at the paper with such intensity that he decided to leave her and let her be. He left quietly and drew a conclusion that she would like some comfortable clothes too. He shut the door and locked it before carrying on down the hallway.

Misaki studied the paper tirelessly; from the handwriting to the type of pen she thought was used. She was unrelenting until she found every secret that the paper held. It wasn't until she turned the sheet that she found a whole new world.

Written in the Usui's handwriting—which was loopy, narrow and very neat—was a poem about her. She read it over and over again; each time, the meaning of the words became clearer. They meant more to her.

_Every day I stare at her,_

_Everyday she looks away._

_When it comes to the time,_

_I hope I'll know what to say._

_I'll love her forever,_

_From her raven hair to her golden eyes._

_To her intricate personality,_

_And amusing lies._

_She doesn't see it,_

_She never knows._

_My love for her so strong it hurts,_

_Like a gash from the thorn of a crimson rose._

_But that never stopped us,_

_Even when distant and apart._

_My heart never stopped beating for her,_

_Even from the very start._

_She tries to deny it, _

_Tries to pretend._

_But deep inside I know,_

_Our love can never end. _

Misaki breathed a deep breath once she read over it for the nth time. A smile graced her face and she wondered how long it took him to complete this. She squinted and found some more of the poem.

_Her beauty is breath taking,_

_Yet her modesty wins._

_She'll never see she's gorgeous,_

_When she smiles or grins._

_With a simple touch,_

_I can destroy her nerves._

_For how can I resist,_

"Pervert." She said to no one in particular. To her stubborn dismay, the poem abruptly ended. She shocked herself when feelings of disappointed flooded her senses when she couldn't continue reading. She shook her head as alternate endings flashed in her head. She could only imagine what he would say next. But inside she loved the poem. Though she wasn't vain, she loved the fact that Usui loved her so dearly. If only she had something to write on, she could produce a poem of that intensity. Even though she would probably hide it where no one could ever find it again.

This poem had just brightened her day even more. She wished that she could do the same to his but her efforts seemed futile. Maybe when they make it through this, she could make him happy. Maybe when they are just about to say goodbye, she could suddenly whisper words of love into his ear-even if it would break her heart to say goodbye. She blushed simply at the thought. But she promised to herself that she would make him happy.

* * *

><p>Usui flipped through all his sheets. He searched endlessly to find the one piece that meant the world to him. He found the continuation to the poem, but not the actual start itself.<p>

He straightened up very quickly when realization dawned on him.

"Did I give Ayuzawa the poem by accident?" He pondered aloud and searched some more. He shook his head and a light blush graced his cheeks.

"I think I did." He thought about her reaction when she read his words. Hopefully she would like them. He sat on the bed and read the second page to his poem.

"Thank god she didn't get this part." He read his bold lines on the page. It was definitely a good thing that she didn't get her hands on that page.

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen that all reviewers' names are not underlined. The editer on FanFic isn't working properly! GRRR<strong>

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I quite enjoyed writing it. I especially LOVED writing the poem. I'm thinking of actually finishing it. We'll see because I still need to continue on with this story. By the way, if you were confused on the sudden shock of Gerard going to die, read the first chapter again. I put a few subtle clues there so it shouldn't be shocking. **

**I have an idea for a next fanfic but will not follow through until this one is complete. Well, tell me what you thought of the chapter. I love your reviews, I seriously do. They make me so happy and I always smile when I read through my emails. Please keep reviewing, they make me so happy and they keep me motivated to write. Thanks for reading guys, you make me so happy :3**


	5. Love Hearts

**OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR BEAUTIFUL FEEDBACK. You guys totally rock. You made me so happy with all your support. I've got a few requests to the ending of the poem 'Usui' wrote (though I wrote it…) and I think I will add it in…somewhere. I know where, I just don't want to spoil it though. Hint: It's not going to be in the story any time soon…but I will add it :) No worries.**

**DreamyTears: AAH! OK OK!**

**Amy: Thanks for the review, it's nice to know that I've gotten a new reviewer :) Yeah, I'm purposely trying to make some of it sad. Keep people guessing ;)**

**LoveMaidSama: THANK YOU AGAIN for saving me in the nick of time! I am constantly getting confused with Gerard and Cedric, thanks for letting me know. Fast chapters won't really be coming that quickly, just because the plot is thickening so it's a bit hard for all the action to suddenly come in.**

**FateMoon: So true :)**

**Spicylicious: ARIGATO! I totally agree ;) Hehe, thanks for your support :3**

**Choco-Chan143: Thank you, I'm surprised people actually liked/noticed the poem. It wasn't too hard to write thank god xD As for Gerard, it had to be done for my plot to twist and unwind ;)**

**RaquellaRose: Thanks! Damn right I do xD HAHA jks jks…I'm not that vain**

**UsuixMisaki: Hehe yes, fluffy :) I do wonder what's on there too ;) Actually, I kind of know… :P**

**AnimeFanGirl95: THANK YOU! It's getting harder to write. It sometimes gets ooc and that's one of the hardest parts. I'm glad you liked my poem :3 that's very good news :)**

**MushyBear: Hehe, damn phones right? xP thanks for the feedback on the poem :) It made me really happy. **

**ToraFan: OMG OMG OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! That's so nice to hear! Thank you for the review, it's always nice to have new reviewers on board :) It's great to hear that you thought my poem deserved such praise :3 Hope to hear more from you, thanks for the AUTHOR ALERT and such by the way. I was bursting with happiness.**

**More 'arigatos' down the bottom for people I haven't yet thanked :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Maid Sama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Usui POV<strong>

For this entire week, it was all I could look forward to. It was the only thing that kept me sane. They were the visits I got from Cedric. Though the visits themselves weren't what kept me rational, it was the notes tucked inside my food tray. After I had written to Misaki, she said something back. So I sent her some paper and a pen and Cedric became our unspoken messenger. I think I would be eternally grateful to him.

There was a knock on the door and my head shot up in anticipation. I had been waiting for this moment since I woke up.

Cedric entered the room and placed the food tray on the desk. I thanked him again.

Before I had time to read the not Misaki sent me, Cedric interrupted,"Usui, you really need to pick an option soon. Gerard-sama is getting impatient." Cedric told me. I winced ever so slightly. I knew what I would pick except I wanted to procrastinate as long as I could. Maybe I should just tell him and get this plan over with as soon as possible. It could take a month after all, maybe more. The sooner I started, the faster it would be over.

"Option Two Cedric. Please tell him that." Cedric only nodded. I looked at the note and relished Misaki's writing.

_Don't think I haven't forgotten about that poem you wrote. You pervert. _

I chuckled and quickly wrote something on the same piece of paper. We had limited resources so we tried to write as small as we could and save space. I wrote as quickly as I could and handed it to Cedric. He tucked the note under his suit.

He didn't comment or pass judgment on my decision; he just straightened up and left.

I really hope that I made the right choice. I hope that this plan works. Please forgive me Misaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki POV<strong>

I was highly anticipating Cedric's arrival. It was embarrassing to admit but something as small as a sentence written from Usui brightened my day to no limits. It was a pity that it was only a sentence. I wished we could actually talk face to face. Days drone on and on; meaning that lately, it feels like I haven't seen Usui in a year.

Almost as if on cue, I heard knocking on the door. I waited in excitement as Cedric entered the room with my food tray and placed it on the bed.

"Oh, I thought I should let you know that Usui-sama has chosen Option Two. I am going to inform Gerard-sama right now." Cedric told me. A sudden lonely feeling infiltrated me. I will be sent back to Japan and Usui will have to stay here.

"Um Cedric. Will Usui and I be able to speak to each other after I'm sent back to Japan?" I asked him. He gave me a pitiful look and I braced myself for the worst.

"Most definitely not, sorry Ayuzawa-san." Cedric told me. I glanced at the note on the food tray.

_Misaki, I chose Option Two. Please forgive me if anything happens. I love you so much-never forget that. Please wait for me._

That was the goodbye? I wasn't sure what I was looking for but I was hoping to see him face to face. But who knows, maybe I will be able to see him. Hopefully soon. I feel like I'm forgetting his face, his handsome features.

_I love you too. Don't do anything stupid. _I wrote on it carefully. For extra measure, I even drew a love heart. Which made me blush a little. I handed the note to Cedric then he nodded and left.

At least he chose Option Two but I really hope that it was the right decision. I can't help this shaky feeling that something's going to go wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Usui POV<strong>

I had finished eating when Cedric walked in.

"You've been ordered to the Main Room." He diligently informed me. I nodded and stood up. Trying to make myself as presentable as I could, to face off with my brother.

"Alright let's go Usui-sama." We took off down the hall. Walking so briskly made me feel quite good. I had been able to stretch out in the small room. Whilst walking, Cedric passed me something. I took it curiously and found it was Misaki and I's note. I opened it quickly, my heart pounding at her reaction.

_I love you too. Don't do anything stupid. _And right next to her small cursive writing, was a love heart. I smiled adoringly at the note. I could only imagine her red face after she drew it. As for her message, I'm afraid I think I may have already started.

We reached the Main Room quite quickly. When my nerves pricked my skin, I placed my hand on my shirt pocket and took assurance in the note tucked inside. It's going to be okay Usui, the plan _will _work.

I entered with a stride whilst Cedric held the door open for me. Gerard was standing and watching the garden outside. I won't deny that the garden was beautiful. The person watching it however, was anything but.

"Good choice Usui. I'm glad you have chosen the second option." He spoke without facing me. My body went rigid at the sound of his voice. I really didn't like him.

"Promise me that Misaki will be kept safe at all costs." I said in my sternest voice.

"Of course, I am still a gentleman after all. Which reminds me, Misaki Ayuzawa will be departing for Japan right…" He paused to look at his watch. "Now."

My eyes widened. What? This can't be.

"And you start work tomorrow. Cedric will get you a suit and you will be moved to a more luxurious room for complying with my wishes." Gerard said and then gestured for Cedric to take me away.

Damn it Misaki. I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to you. I will return, I promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know. Gomen for that, you know about the writer's block and such-mostly because the plot kicks in next chapter. Which reminds me, I will be on a short hiatus again. Please don't get angry if no updates come soon, I've already warned you.<strong>

**Thanks for your story alerts, favourites etc.**

**WolfFangHeart, Lolitachi and ToraFan :)**


	6. It Had Meant Nothing

**I am back from the short hiatus xD**

**Thank you so much for all your support everyone. You have no idea how much it means to me. Even though I have writer's block and have the urge to quit writing this story, I won't because you guys keep me going. **

**LoveMaidSama: Thanks :) So do I actually…I want to know what I'll produce xD**

**UsuixMisaki: ALL IN DUE TIME! :P Don't worry, it'll happen sometime…**

**Name: That's alright. Thanks for the review, it's always nice to hear from new people ^_^ I personally liked the summary because I thought it sounded mysterious but it's a matter of opinion so it doesn't really matter. I'm glad you like the way I write though, that's really important :3**

**Cookie-Monzta: I love your name xD Haha it's so cool. As always, lovely to hear from someone new once in a while :3 Thanks for your review. Haha, who **_**isn't **_**hating on Gerard right now? I'm writing this story and I don't like him xD**

**AnimeFanGirl95: I wonder why Gerard is your face character… xD hahaha, ANYWAY! Thanks for the review :P**

**FateMoon: xD HAHA A CAMPAIGN? Wow, I'll make sure something nice happens then :P**

**ChuGaEun: Alright don't worry, I will put it in the story :P**

**Okay, enough of my babbles, I know you want me to get on with the story. Here it is, Chapter 6:**

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki POV<strong>

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. The temperature was cool from the air conditioner blasting from above. Even with my body relaxed in my huge seat, my mind stirred uncontrollably. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. And just when I start to relax and take my mind off of it, the memory replays with an evil vengeance. The same thing kept replaying in my head.

"_Usui doesn't want to see you so you may as well board the plane peacefully." The cold words left me shivering and I tried not to believe them. But how could I not? They were so persuading and so icy that I was sure it had to be true. So after those words were spoken, only one word was left ringing in my mind, 'why?' _

Tears stung my eyes again and I quickly wiped them away. I glanced around cautiously, my eyes meeting the same men dressed in black as earlier before. Their clothes reminding me a lot like Usui's when I first saw him. I choked back a sob. Damn it Usui, why would you do this to me?

_My heart stopped beating for a moment. I took a sharp breath and it's rhythm turned fast and my eyes widened irregularly. "That's right Misaki, Usui thinks nothing of you anymore. He has no more feelings for you. It took me a while to talk some sense into him but at least he's come to his senses now." Gerard's voice was cold, it was manipulating. My mind couldn't decipher his words because the thought of it being true was near impossible. "And by the way, he's much better without you now." That was the worst of the lines he spoke. My heart felt like something was piercing through it repetitively, over and over again, the sting wouldn't fade. I put my head high in a show of defiance. I didn't want Gerard to see me upset, even though inside, everything was crumbling to pieces. _

I was sure that my eyes were red. I hated it. If someone saw me like this, they'd know I was crying. I couldn't stop it. I contemplated just crying everything out but I felt uncomfortable with all these men around me.

_I walk towards the plane and shake off the hands holding my forearms. I gritted my teeth as they only gripped tighter. I didn't need the 'escort'. My feelings were numb from sadness and I tried to replace it with anger. Tried to use the same anger I had at my father when he left us. But nothing came. Just a wave of depression hit me and that was it. Why can't I summon any anger? "Farewell Miss. Ayuzawa, have a safe flight." I heard from a distance. It's not like I cared anyway. Tears blurred my vision and I managed to trip clumsily on the steps to the plane. I was about to crash head first into the metal stairs but something caught me from falling. A thin smile formed on my lips. He caught me again. I laughed inside. Usui would always catch me when I do something clumsy. But when I look up, all I see were two men dressed in black. Both had their hands on my arms as they hauled me back up into a standing position. Two men dressed in black clothes with expressions cold and stone like, escorting me into the plane. That was all I saw. No Usui._

My body felt sore from crying, my mind numb from the constant replay of what happened half an hour ago. I tried sleeping as the plane gently shook when we hit small patches of turbulence. But when I closed my eyes, all I saw was Usui. Even when I opened them, it was the same piercing green eyes, blonde hair and perverted smirk that taunted me. I didn't understand why Usui would say those sort of things about me. He always kept to himself and he continuously made sure I was okay. After everything we've been through, after all those promises, why go back on his word now? He said he loved me…I shook my head. I guess they didn't mean anything. But my words, my feelings, they stayed the same even when he said all those things. And he couldn't even say them to my face. He led me on with notes of love and perverted remarks, leaving Gerard to tell me the truth. He was a coward. Usui was just like all men. He entered my life even with my barriers on high alert. Then selfishly departed without a single worry. I shouldn't have even let him in.

* * *

><p><strong>Usui POV<strong>

Blank. It was all blank. My life became an empty vast space of white. The canvas that once used to be full of life, full of colors had just been replaced. And the replacement sucked. It was white and boring and gave me no feelings to hold on to. And what was the reason of this replacement? Misaki Ayuzawa. I remember when the canvas was blank like it is now. When I grew tired of my boring life. It's one of the only things I can remember from when I was young. Then through my high school days, a few splashes of color were flicked onto the canvas. Immediately, my life grew a little more interesting. It was all thanks to her. Now she's gone from my life, the canvas was erased. I'm constantly hoping that the splashes of color will come back to me. I was hoping that Misaki would come back to me.

Though it was initially my decision to stay in England and have her sent back to Japan, I felt horrible. Even with a plan in mind that was practically fool proof, I still worried for the worst. What if something went wrong? What if I never see her again? I winced and quickly erased those nasty thoughts from my mind. I _have _to see her again.

I heard footsteps approaching me and in response, I turned around and put my blank face on. I leaned on the windowsill leisurely trying to look at peace. When inside, I was burning at the pain of separation. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her properly.

"She is safe now Usui, she's on the plane back to Japan." Gerard said nonchalantly.

"Did she…say anything about me before she left?" I asked with hope.

"No, she just boarded the plain obediently." He shrugged. That sounded nothing like her at all.

"What did you say to her?" Something was up, knowing Misaki; she would've done something to show her strength. I don't know; punch a guy in the face? She would've done something.

"Absolutely nothing!" He said with mock hurt. He said it like I was accusing him of doing something when he didn't. But I could see through his lies. His blue eyes were a dead give away. And if that wasn't enough, his smirk made me certain that he did something he wasn't supposed to. The situation reminded me a lot of a little kid who took a cookie out of the cookie jar when he wasn't allowed to. Then getting caught red handed. Yet he continues to lie about it anyway.

"We have a lot to get done today Takumi, might as well begin now." Somehow the glint in his eyes weren't very re-assuring. But I complied and followed him out of the Main Room.

"Meet me here again in ten minutes. I have some things to finish before you get started." I gave him a nod and walked away from him. I felt better being away from that monster.

I felt a little restless in my formal suit. It felt unnatural but I just had to live with it. I felt a little better at the thought of Misaki and I's note in my pocket.

A couple of hours earlier, I read our whole conversation over again. The rip in the middle of the page hadn't passed my critical gaze. I wondered what had been torn off. After reading it over again three times, I remembered the poem I wrote that I loved so much. Did she rip it off and keep it? I chuckled at the thought. She's so sly.

That reminded me of the second part of the poem. I may as well quickly fetch it before someone finds it. I took a short detour and managed to find my previous room. I searched through the messy papers spread on the table. I found the continuation after a few minutes and glanced at it quickly. Yup, it's really a good thing she didn't see this. A smile formed on my lips as I tucked it inside my chest pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I'm a tease. Sorry for getting your hopes up with the poem :P I really just needed this chapter for Misaki's sake. Hopefully you were able to understand this chapter. I'm really tired and stuff so I'm in a daze. Updates should be coming soon. Pray that my writer's block will get a life and just go away T_T Arigato for support. I love the reviews so please continue reviewing :3 Arigato!<strong>


	7. Time for Some Closure

**Hello again :)**

**Gomen for the late update and the unannounced short hiatus. So the short story is that I got banned from the computer -_- That's the short story. And no, I've been a very good daughter and I've done nothing wrong. ANYWAY! It feels so good to know that I'm still getting support, just when I thought that this story was getting old xD I'm going back to school next week TT_TT And that means updates won't be coming fast like it used to. So I'm going to TRY to finish this story up, without rushing and stuffing up the story. Please be patient if I don't finish the story and I start school, I will have a lot of stuff to get through. Onwards to the reviews :3**

**FateMoon: Yeah. I have to agree on that one. But that's okay, we all know Misaki and Usui can't be separated… ;)**

**ChaEuGun: Thanks and I will try :3**

**AwesomeOski: YAY! You probably know how I feel about new people coming on board with my stories x3 hehehe. Second part of the poem will definitely be added because of the great feedback I got on it.**

**LoveMaidSama: Yeah, I felt like being a tease. Am I sadistic? No…**

**AnimeFanGirl95: Don't we all? UsuixMisaki forever :P And arigato, it's sort of ended :)**

**Choco-Chan143: Yes, that's what my friends say xD But, at least I update right? xP Thank you for the review :3**

**PeriodicTable: If there was ever an example of complete support, I think you' be the best. THANK YOU SO MUCH! For the review, favourites and alerts. That made my day! Thanks for coming on board with the story :)**

**UsuixMisaki: I think she is too gullible as well. I wasn't sure whether I should make her believe it or not but I think if she didn't believe it, that would make her a bit ooc…**

**Spicylicious: Haha, I sometimes can't be stuffed logging in, but I do anyway XD Arigato for the review Tiff!**

**MushyBear: Too right! Hehe, all shall be revealed…eventually. xD arigato!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama**

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki POV<strong>

The air was cool against my skin and it filled my lungs with familiarity. I was finally back in Japan. I felt stiff and rigid, still raw from all the emotion placed on me in the plane. I was done grieving about Usui. I don't know what came over me but I had decided that he was causing too many problems for me. It doesn't change the fact that I still love him. It doesn't change the fact that I'll never _stop _loving him. It just means that I've somewhat given up. I was sure that it would have eventually come to this anyway. But Gerard has informed me of his true feelings and that has given me the kick I need to move on with my life.

I felt like a free person. Yet weirdly, I felt caged at the same time. I was free to roam Japan like I used to. But I felt like I had handcuffs on my wrists preventing me from truly appreciating it, all because I missed Usui.

As I called a cab and rode down to my apartment, he was all I could think about. I convinced myself over and over again that I was done with him-that I was done with missing him, worrying about him and crying over him. Yet all those times were unsuccessful. I gazed out the window as the city scene passed me by. Until finally I was booted out of the car and stood watching the tall building that I called home.

Inside, the first thing I did was check my phone. It hadn't occurred to me that I'd get five missed calls from my family and friends. But that's what my blinking home phone was signaling. I quickly ran through all of them; anticipating and hoping I'd hear one voice. Yet never quite admitting it to myself.

The first call was shattering. It was Hinata on the other side of the line. His words were meaningful, confessing that he wasn't quite over me. I wasn't sure when he'd called me. I was hoping that he had called as soon as he went home. Then maybe, just maybe, he could've gotten over me.

The second call was from Suzana. Her voice made my heart miss a beat. I had forgotten all about her. I had forgotten all about mom as well! I felt like a horrible person. Who'd forget about their family? I sat on the carpet, enduring the short check in Suzana had made.

I was down two calls and I was on the third. I was growing restless of waiting for the message to play. I wanted it to be over so that I could call Suzana back. Call mom and see how she was doing. But I continued waiting. Hoping that one of the missed calls would be from a certain person…and _apology _from a certain person. Yet the third call was from my mom who called to tell me she was fine. I sighed and smiled immediately after. Thank god she's okay.

As the third message was down and over, I suddenly grew very restless and began fidgeting with the carpet. It was a call from a wrong number. I didn't know anyone by the name of Hannah. Tingles shot through me as I was down to my last missed call. Could it be from Usui?

"Hello Misaki Ayuzawa, this is Gerard calling in from England. I just wanted to make it clear—in case you didn't get it before—that Usui wants _nothing _to do with you. He has a lot of work to get through and we don't want any interruptions. Which in this case, might be you. This is a friendly reminder _not _to interfere. But I will warn you that things might get _unfriendly _if you affect Usui in any way. Thank you." Then the line was disconnected. How dare they! How dare they call me! They have no right and that was not the call I was hoping for. I stood up in anger and walked to sit on the couch. On the short way, I stuffed my hands in my pockets. Surprisingly, I found something in there. I got that feeling of wonder and I pondered what might be in my pocket. Then as I opened my hand to see, the moment my hand felt it, I knew it was paper. I figured it out.

I stared angrily at the poem. I was flustered at the boldness of keeping it. Like I had stolen something of value. Yet it was valuable…to me. As much as I wanted to rip it into pieces, the furthest I could go was to place both hands on either side of the sheet. Eventually I steeled myself and began tearing. I made it to the top of Usui's cursive writing before I couldn't go any further and I stopped.

With a heavy sigh I folded it and left it on the coffee table in front of my couch and abandoned my trip to sit on the couch. I've said it once I'll say it again, "Why can't I get mad at you Usui?"

I woke up the next morning with a very strange urge to go for a walk outside. I went through my usual morning routine, which didn't feel 'usual' anymore. It felt awkward, out of date and frankly, quite dull. I ignored it and focused on what I needed to do.

Fresh air hit me freely and I smiled against the morning sunlight. It was fairly early so the streets weren't as crowded as they usually were. I began walking and thought it would be nice to go visit Maid Latte. Satsuki was the manager after all; maybe she's still working there. I walked at a fast pace, well; compared to other people it was fast.

I came across a face that shocked me enough to stop walking. There he was, smiling childishly and holding hands with a cute girl. It was Hinata. Seems like he did in fact move on. Should I go say hi? I'm sure I'd be bothering them if I did. I stood there awkwardly, trying to maneuver around other pedestrians who I was getting in the way of. I wondered the after effects of making a wild dash away from Hinata. But the thought was silly; he was after all my childhood friend. _And my recent ex, the _darker side of me echoed. Maybe I should just keep walking. If he sees me then he sees me, if he doesn't, then I can continue like nothing ever happened. See Misaki, why did you make such a big deal of it?

I continued walking slightly hesitantly. But my confidence was coming back gradually.

"Misaki-chan!" I heard a distant call. I flinched slightly but regained my composure. I turned around with a fake smile on my face. How did I think I could manage a friendly talk with Hinata?

"Hello Hinata." Even to me my voice took a strange monotone, which completely contradicted my smile. He brought the girl by his side closer to me. She was really quite cute and reminded me a lot of Sakura from my high school days. But her hair was sleek and brown, her eyes an innocent chocolate.

"Misaki, meet Hiyoko." Hinata introduced us leaving me no choice but to shake hands with the quiet girl. I smiled sincerely, trying to make an effort with my appearance.

"How've you been Misaki? How's Usui? Are things well?" Well Hinata, I've been sucked into slight depression. Usui is in England and no longer has any feelings for me. And saying things are well would be the greatest lie of the century because things are anything but. Nonetheless I kept this to myself and kept my fake smile plastered.

"Things are really well." This was accompanied with another fake smile that was beginning to waver. I have officially pulled the greatest lie of the century.

"That's great Misa-chan! I'm so happy for you!" Hinata exclaimed and engulfed me with a bear hug. I glanced at Hiyoko and she gave me an apologetic smile. It's good she's not the jealous type. I think Hinata and Hiyoko would make a really sweet couple. I was sincerely happy for them. Hinata finally let go of me.

"So how'd you guys meet?" I asked lightly, attempting small talk. It's working so far. Hinata's falling for it like a dog entranced by a bone. He looked at Hiyoko adoringly for a moment and she returned the look but remained quiet. They entwined hands and it was a cute display of affection.

"We met at the park. I was walking around and I saw her," He paused and looked at Hiyoko again, "she was walking along and I silently watched her just for a bit. Eventually our gaze met and she accidently tripped and hurt her knee quite badly. So I helped her and we began talking." Hinata rambled on for a while. I zoned out ever so slightly but got the main points. "And here we are now." He smiled sincerely.

"That's very sweet Hinata. I'm so happy for you!" I smiled again. That part was true. I was really glad Hinata managed to move on, especially with a nice girl. Hinata suddenly glanced at his watch and his eyes widened considerably.  
>"Sorry to cut this short Misaki but we really need to get to the restaurant before our reservation is cancelled." He took Hiyoko's hand and waved goodbye. Then they were off.<p>

I watched them as they ran, giggling and smiling like they were high school sweet hearts and I couldn't help but smile with adoration. I think I'll save my visit to Maid Latte for another day. I think I should really call mom and Suzana to see how they're going. After watching the adorable couple it just reminds me of love and the people most important to me. Which ultimately made me guilty that I hadn't called earlier. So I retraced my steps back to my apartment.

After making the calls, which were mostly one-sided conversations. Suzana basically informing me of all the things she'd won in random contests (yes, she still participates in them) then I was attempting to get some sentences out of her. Then calling mom, she dominated the call by fretting over every single thing about my life she could. But I knew it was out of love and that I had made her worry a lot when I hadn't responded to her previous phone call. So after the long conversations had ended, I sat on the couch, weary of the day's events. I eyed the paper on the table and groaned. Why did I leave it in such a place? Why would I try to torture myself and remind myself about Usui simply by leaving a piece of paper on the table? I wanted to move and grab it, then stuff it in somewhere dark and unvisited. Yet I was quite tired and jetlagged plus I was quite fond of the words written. Though all of them were lies, the beauty in their meaning intrigued me. But why would someone write something if they were all lies? Why would Usui waste his time writing if he didn't mean a single word of it? Why would Usui even write to me in England when he didn't have to? All this led me to believe he loved me. It was damn obvious that I loved him back. Could it be that, Usui still does love me? I couldn't quite comprehend the thoughts circling my head. He loves me? But Gerard said-

My head jerked up. "_Gerard_." I hissed. All this time, it was never Usui who told me we were done. It was his half-brother. Twice now, it wasn't Usui's smooth and handsome voice that told me those lies, it was Gerard's icy and rigid one. Damn it, how had I been so gullible? I took off to my bedroom and opened my wardrobe. Right behind my shelf was a small chest. It was made of oak and was lined with a nice line of paint. I grabbed it and carefully tugged it out. All my life savings were in that one scroll of money hidden inside. Layer upon layer of US dollars were tied tightly with a rubber band. I knew I'd need this one day.

Usui I'm coming for you. Don't think you can evade me. I won't wait for you to come back to Japan because I'm finding you this time. I need to know whether you still love me or if Gerard's words are true. I need the closure.

* * *

><p>"Flight 89 to England, please make your way to the gate now. I repeat, Flight 89 to England, please make your way to the gate now." I gripped my backpack tightly. Well, it's now or never. I gave my ticket to the man behind the podium and began my descent down the curving hallway.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OMG DONE! YES! Haha, thank you to anyone still reading this. And for you readers, who read my Author Notes, please tell me something. My best friend reads this story (that's right Char, you're in my Author Note) and she says it's getting a little boring—no offense intended of course. I just want a second (okay, not literally) opinion. Not that I don't trust you Char but it could just be that you're a demanding reader xD haha! So PLEASE tell me if you agree. Arigato. Another thing, for those of you who wanted a happy ending for Hinata, here it is! I think this is satisfying enough so I'm quite happy with it. Oh, if you've heard the song, this chapter totally reminded me of Jetlag-Simple Plan…this wasn't meant as a song fic though. It just reminded me of it xD Anyway, please review guys! You always make my day when you do :) Arigato everyone!<strong>


	8. Old Acquaintances That Meet Again

**Back again. Arigato for reviews and such everyone. I really need the support lately because I can't seem to write properly like I used to. Gomen for the very late update.**

**RaquellaRose: Arigato, that's nice of you to say.**

**Anonymous: Not really…**

**LoveMaidSama: Hahaha! Yeah true dat. She is ;)**

**ChuGaEun: It's Misaki. I don't want to drag chapters and make it boring. But she rests in this chapter.**

**Lettuce: Yeah I agree too but I needed to do it for the story. I guess that's what happens when you take a gullible girl and throw lots of emotions at her.**

**FateMoon: Hehehe yes GAMBATTE MISAKI!**

**UsuixMisaki: We shall see ;)**

**AnimeFanGirl95: Arigato, thank you for the support :) I can't reveal anything or spoil anything ;) You're just gonna have to wait and see.**

**MushyBear: I love that song too! Have you heard it in French? It's even cooler! Thank you for your thoughts on Hinata. I was wondering whether it was ok or not.**

**Miss Nobody: I was wondering when you were gonna review this story :) I loved the review you gave me on part one. It made me really happy and I was regretful that I wasn't able to properly thank you for it. Arigato for your reviews :)**

**Tora Fan: I really hope so. I'm having a tough time writing but I will try to stray away from the 'getting boring' road.**

**Random Reviewer Who Gave No Name: I don't really care. You're entitled to your own opinion but if you have nothing good to say then it needs not be said. If it's getting boring for you then you don't have to read it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maid Sama**

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki POV<strong>

I took in a deep breath. It felt strange and somehow wrong. I shook it away as soon as the feeling came over me. I watched wordlessly as rows of cars took off down the airport way. I stood there on the curb, feeling like an idiot. I was left in a clueless daze as I watched everyone scurry into a cab and take off.

I shook out of the clueless daydreaming I was stuck in and flagged down a taxi. I quickly jumped into it before someone else rudely took the cab as I'd seen earlier. When I shut the door, I was met by a very deep voice. It was slightly raspy and somewhat croaky.

"Where to miss?" He greeted, straight to the point. I didn't quite trust him; I didn't trust most people anyway. I sat in the front and buckled up. I held my bag tight against me and hoped that I knew the correct place of my destination.

"Shingle Hotel please." I said in my best English. It's been a very long time since I used this language and I was hoping that I used it correctly. Even when talking to Gerard, he spoke perfect Japanese. So it was a definite struggle for me. However, the taxi driver nodded and I arrived at the conclusion that he understood me.

We drove in a peaceful silence. Well, it did get a little awkward but I merely ignored it.

"You are Japanese no? What are you doing in England?" My eyes widened in surprise. He just spoke in fluent Japanese…wait. He knew Japanese?

"Um…I'm trying to find someone." I answered back in my natural language.

"I see. Well, it's a big country so I hope you know where you're going." He replied. I looked at him minutely now. There was an odd scar that tore down his right eye and his face had a tanned complexion. I hadn't noticed earlier, but his eyes were mismatching: one green and one blue. All in all, he was a very interesting man.

"Thank you. I'm not too sure but I think I know where he is." I said more to myself than to him.

"Ah young love I see. This young man must be really worth it for you to go this far to find him." He smiled. I glared outside the window.

"You have no idea." I murmured. The air in the taxi was strangely relaxing. It felt good to be off the cramped airplane and into a soft-seated car. The driver seemed to understand what I was going through and asked questions without quite prying into my personal life. But the more we talked, the more I found myself telling him about Usui. So this is how we spent the long drive: telling the taxi driver, whose name was revealed as Adrian, about Usui Takumi. Important details I spared but everything else I shared. I told him how perverted he was back in high school, how he's the only person I could ever love and our many memories. Meanwhile, Adrian just drove and listened. He made sarcastic comments and interesting responses to my jumbled words once in a while. I found him friendly and understanding. All in all, he seemed like he'd make a good friend. Unfortunately, I had a lot of things to deal with before making new friends.

"You two sound like you have _some _chemistry don't you?" Adrian laughed. I blushed slightly. That was something I had to agree with. I nodded.

"I wish you luck with finding him." Adrian parked right outside the crummy hotel outside the car. It looked as though it was falling apart, reminding me of my old house.

"Thank you for everything Adrian, you've been wonderful company and I sincerely wish the best for you." I hopped out of the car and bowed. I reached inside my backpack for money.

"No problem, it was my pleasure. Here's my number, call me when you want a ride back to the airport." He smiled. I took it and smile graciously at him.  
>"How much will it be?" I asked quickly before he accidently drove away. I remembered that I knew hardly anything about him. It made me feel slightly guilty that I spent most of the time talking about myself and only knowing very few things about him.<p>

"Don't worry about it. Just this once, the drive's on the house." He waved me off. I stuttered unintelligibly.

"No way! I have to pay for the petrol at least!" I argued. He simply shook his head and reached over to shut the passenger door.

"Use your money for what you need. Your finding someone after all, don't waste it on a taxi drive." He smiled and shut the door firmly but softly. Before he took off, I tapped on his window and waited for him to roll it down. He complied with a mischievous smile.

"Thank you Adrian. You've helped me a lot." I gave him my winning smile and he laughed.  
>"No problem miss. Call me when you need a ride." He winked and slowly rolled off. Things were starting to turn up for me. I smiled blankly. Looks like I made a new friend.<p>

I found myself standing in front of a concierge counter. It was cramped tightly within the small perimeter of the 'lobby'…if you could even call the small room that. But I did choose this hotel for it's cheap price. I can only hope that the room will be much more accommodating.

"Hi, room for Misaki Ayuzawa." I said in shaky English to the brunette at the counter. She had her hair tied in a bun slack behind her head. She typed diligently on the computer and then she spun around in her chair to find a set of keys.

"That'll be room 14 Miss. Ayuzawa." She handed me the keys and I placed a hundred dollars in her hands. She placed it on her desk and smiled at me. I nodded in thanks and set off down the hallway. I walked with a determined expression on my face and backpack slung on my shoulder. I really need some sleep.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I think the jetlag was catching up to me…as well as my sleepiness. I collapsed on the bed clutching my bag to my chest and closed my eyes. I'm coming for you Usui so get ready for the storm. I glared at nothing in particular but hoping that it would reach him.

* * *

><p><strong>Usui POV<strong>

I felt a weird shiver run down my spine like there was a dark aura emitting somewhere near me. But when I turned around gave my blankest look, no one was near me. I shrugged casually, not wanting to worry about a simple weird feeling.

I had been summoned to a very dark room just a few moments earlier and I took my time approaching it, trying to be as rebellious as I could. I wondered what Misaki was doing at this time…She'd probably be furious and have the demonic aura I remembered her having. But the better part of me knew that she was probably really upset. I sighed really deeply and even paused in my tracks. What am I going to do with you Ayuzawa?

I rounded the corner to find thee dark room. I wondered why they had called me here out of all the spaces in the mansion. I stuck my hands in my pockets and entered.

"Finally Usui. It took you a while to get here. Anyway, we have some contracts for you to sign…well mostly one." Gerard alerted me. He sat behind a desk placed suspiciously close to the door. No light shone in the small room and behind Gerard was a vast emptiness of pitch black. I frowned at the arcane layout of the room. But I complied to sit on the chair in front of the table. I glanced at the pages of paper work and a single pen on the oak table.

"Just sign it and we're done. Then you can start working." Gerard simply gestured for me to sign at the bottom of the sheet. I wondered whether I should read it. I gave the sheets a cursory look, simply absorbing as much as I could in the cramped time. I overlooked most of it but understood the important details such as the weird sentence that states:

_The Walker Company cannot be handed over to anyone outside the mansion walls. It should not be sold whatsoever to any company unless sold to family._

It was a very weird line indeed. I continued skimming until I found a certain line that made my heart jump.

_Any person or persons involved in interference with the company will be willingly taken care of._

I gritted my teeth and clenched my jaw. They could only mean one thing by that rule. Unwillingly, I signed the contract. Seeing as I was going to be stuck here for a while, it may as well be on good terms. I obliged and signed it with some hesitation lurking inside.

"Good. Now we have one more thing to do." Gerard smiled, the evil swimming in his ocean eyes scared me a little. What is he thinking? I kept a straight face as he led me behind the desk into the darkness behind. No denying that this was the 'dark room'. A sudden feeling washed over me that I should back out of this room. It was an instinctive feeling that happens whenever something is wrong. Hopefully this time my instincts were just a little haywire.

A dim light suddenly sprang on and I adjusted to the sight of some weird technology. There was a headpiece attached to it, hiding behind the veil of darkness separating the room from the wall. Some sense of déjà vu hit me and I wasn't exactly sure why. I felt completely uneasy and there were hands on my back forcing me forward. I shrugged away from the person guiding me and walked slowly towards the machine.

"What is it?" I asked as I frowned. A soft chuckle rang around the room. The sound darkened evilly and I felt very worried.

"Looks like it worked a little _too _well dear brother, that you can't even remember what took you're memories." No…it can't be. It can't be the machine…

"It's nice to see old acquaintances get in touch again."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Yay? Yeah all right, don't start throwing stuff at me. School has started and updates are going to start coming somewhere weekly. I'll try my hardest to update frequently but that's somewhat of a lost hope. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm a little edgy on using characters outside of Maid Sama but seeing as Hinata has a made up character. I may as well have someone to help Misaki. Hint, hint. Review please. I can't believe I have to say this but NO FLAMES thank you. Hopefully I will hear from you soon.<strong>


	9. Lost Hopes

**Back again. **

**Yeah, I know the wait is getting long but bear in mind that I have school and homework, extracurricular activities to attend to so I don't have as much time to finish chapters. Plus, it's getting more tiresome to write this story. Anyway, to the reviews:**

**LoveMaidSama: I know it was a long wait gomen! Yeah, hopefully she can too…maybe ~****wink wink****~ :3**

**FateMoon: Welllllllll, we shall see in the end no? :P**

**MushyBear: Yeah you should hear it by the actual artists :) It's really cool. I like the sound of that, poem reunion. UNFORTUNATELY, I cannot promise anything ;) You'll just have to wait and see what happens :D**

**Miss Nobody: Arigato :) That makes me happy to hear. I'm a little worried if the plot is too twisted so I'm glad to hear that it's good :D**

**UsuixMisaki: LOL! Hahaha! No you're not violent, I'm worse :P I LOVE that: 'OMG THE FUDGE D:' 3 it hahaha!**

**AnimeFanGirl: Don't worry I get what you're saying :3 I'm not too comfortable with characters from another anime, I'm still edgy about using new characters outside KWMS. But thanks for the idea anyway :D**

**Spicylicious: Yeah! Thanks for telling me. I have no idea where though DX**

* * *

><p><strong>Usui POV<strong>

I started to panic as Gerard blocked the entrance door. I was about to barrel into him and flee away from it all but the adrenaline pumping through my veins obstructed my vision and stripped me from coherent thoughts.

I cannot be deprived of my memory. Not again, not now and not ever. I had a plan, a very good one at that. I can't let that slip away from me. I can't let them take my happy ending from me. I can't let them take away _her _happy ending.

I attempted to spring forward, dash past Gerard and flee from the building. Any agreements in the contract I signed can be damned. Before I could even spring into a run, large hands gripped my shoulders and spun me back around to face the veil of darkness concealing the whole machine. I trembled subtly at the thought of getting my memory erased. What happens if I never see Misaki again? I shivered at the thought.

"Not so fast brother, you don't think I'd let you get away that easily do you?" Gerard mocked me from the doorway. I wanted to punch his jaw and hear that satisfying crack I've been dying to witness. This is the man that's about to take everything to me. This is the man that _took _everything away from me before. He's the only family present that I know about. Of course it was him that messed my relationship up with Misaki in the first place.

"Bring him over to the chair." Gerard pointed to behind the darkness. I struggled harshly against the strong grip on my shoulders but I was too panicked to use all my strength. When I did manage to get out of the grip, I just got held again. I finally got forced into a chair and I looked at the muscular figure towering over me. He was pretty big and I wondered why he ended up as a butler.

The man readjusted his tie before heading out of the door, nodding at Gerard before he maneuvered around him.

"Cedric, I'll leave the rest to you." Gerard closed the door and left. I was cloaked in darkness and nothing was visible to me. I felt another presence near me, which I drew out to be Cedric. I felt cuffs on my wrists suddenly pinning my arms down to the chair. I closed my eyes and winced.

"I sincerely am sorry for this Usui-sama." Cedric said from inside the shadows. Damn, what do I do? I'm not going to lose my memories again, not this time.

"Cedric please, don't do this. Don't follow Gerard's command." I pleaded desperately. Cedric came out from the shadows with a wince and pitiful look.

"Usui I cannot disobey my master's wishes." Even with those words I could see Cedric did not mean any of it. He didn't want to obey, he wanted to disobey but he knew the consequences would be colossal. Gerard didn't ruin only my own life; he seems to be ruining others too, _because _of me. It was all because of him. I was sure without him-none of this would have to happen. If only Gerard didn't have to know, if only Cedric didn't have to tell him.

"What if there was a way for him to think I lost my memory Cedric? What if I didn't have to lose my memories again?" I whispered, my voice not daring. I was broken inside. I was a dying creature with hopes of living once more. My memories about to be taken from me therefore the only love I've ever known would consequently be wrenched from my life.

"How?" Cedric asked. The bright light glowed warmly and this was my hope rekindling.

"If I pretended that I don't have my memories, Gerard wouldn't know a thing." I told Cedric, avoiding making eye contact. I felt the disappointment swell in my chest before anything had been said. I was expecting the worst and I was sure the expression on Cedric's face would've smashed me completely. I was sure that all hope was lost for me.

"Do you know what that means Usui? That means that there cannot be any slips. You have to act like you don't know a single thing." Cedric warned me. All this had already passed through my mind. I was already aware of it. I nodded meekly and sighed.

"Of course I know this Cedric, of course I do." I whispered. I heard a soft nod from him. I was filled with relief.

"Alright Usui. Please don't forget that you cannot let anything show through." Cedric came in front of me and took my cuffs in his hands. He unlocked them swiftly without meeting my eyes. He let me go. There was a lot more sentiment in this action then what you'd first think. Cedric was freeing me-he was giving me freedom.

I took heavy breaths as I stood. I rubbed my wrists harshly, they burned with ache and my heart ached with relief.

"He expects you to be unconscious. They all are when they get their memories swiped." Cedric spoke glumly, like he had shame behind his calm demeanor.

"What do you mean by '_they all are'_?" I spoke carefully as if I was treading on thin ice. Cedric seemed to freeze, like he was suddenly cursed with paralysis. His body went rigid.

"You mean the others don't you? The other assassins?" I could tell I nailed it. Cedric's expression gave away everything, his poker face diminished.

"Yes Usui, all of them too." Cedric's eyes glittered with shame. Even through the dark room, I could see his emotions clearly from his eyes.

"What _is _the connection between the assassins and this family?" I asked him. He hesitated for a while but I pressed on. Sure, I was thankful to him for not erasing my memories, for not ratting me out but I needed to know this. What if there was a way to help the others too?

"The assassin company and the Walker Company are stealth business partners. To Japan, the Walker Company is a reliable source for the business we provide. No one really knows that we have assassins as business partners except for the assassins themselves." Cedric explained quietly as if Gerard could walk in any minute and kill us both.

I suppose I wasn't meant to know this. I couldn't blame Cedric for hesitating to tell me. Anger boiled in the pit of my stomach. I felt used and thrown away with the fling of a hand. Gerard probably brought me here 9 years ago and then erased my memories and passed me on to the assassin company with no questions asked.

"Gerard passed me onto the assassins didn't he?" I asked Cedric without looking at him. I didn't need to look up to know my answer.

"What do the assassins get out of the association with the Walker Company? No one knows they're business partners so what's the point?" I wondered aloud. No one would want a slave driver like Gerard as a boss. Well, that would change soon when he will pass away then I'd have to take over as the contract suggests.

"The Walker Company funds the assassin group, the two became business partners when you became an assassin." He trailed off sadly. I inhaled a sharp breath. I seriously don't want to be part of this company.

Cedric gave me a look pleading for forgiveness. He gazed deep into my eyes for any signs of understanding. Of course I wasn't angry with Cedric at all. How could I possibly blame him for something my brother did? I nodded at him and gave a weak smile. He sighed with some relief.

"Please sit in the chair and pretend to be asleep. We'll get you out as soon as I inform Gerard-sama. Remember what you must do." Cedric gave me a sharp look to which I replied with a nod. I fell back into the chair and shut my eyes softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki POV <strong>

I walked the streets of England. Granted, I got lost twice when I checked to see if I knew how to get back to the hotel but that was somewhat beside the point.

"Eh stupid Misaki!" I scolded myself. I hadn't thoroughly thought my plan through. I'd made it to England, that part was obvious, but what now? England country is a very big place. I can't even remember what the Walker's mansion looked like from the outside because at the time we passed in the car, I had been unconscious. I was holding on to the very small and false hope that when I saw the mansion, I'd have some flash or something. Why didn't I think this through?

I continued walking through the cold streets. No one paid much attention to me, though it seemed obvious to me that I looked like a tourist. Thankfully no one really noticed me, which I found a little odd but preferred it that way.

I passed by a few shops down the street. It was a busy street with many cars and many people. The shops were crowded and varied in detail. I explored the shops from the outside but never went in. I couldn't afford to pay for anything other than necessities. The plane flight here was really expensive; the plane flight back would also be expensive. I only had enough money for almost four days, which didn't give me much time (if any) to find Usui.

So even though I'm tired, even though I'm jetlagged, I'm out roaming the streets in hope of seeing the man I love. I could not waste any of my waking hours here in England, not a single minute.

I continued pacing, staring at the horizon. I watched the fluffy clouds roam the sky and I wished it were that easy to travel on land. I wished it ere that easy to glide and fly with no worries. That would be wishful thinking though and even I knew that.

I stopped looking at the sky and tried to focus on the blur of people moving around me. My eyes darted everywhere, trying to see some face that I would recognize.

I frowned at my lost hope. Not a single familiar face in sight. I sat down on a bench in frustration. I was taking a _very _short break to clear my mind and calm down. I used the minute to regain my hopes. Then I heard something that raised my faith.

"Yes Gerard-sama, I'll be back soon." I quickly stood up and turned around to face what was originally behind me.

There, holding a cellphone to his ear was Cedric. Clad in his black suit, Cedric looked just as dutiful as the last time I saw him.

I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed a number I saved earlier.

"Hello?" It was in English, which I ignored and instead answered in Japanese.

"It's Misaki Ayuzawa. I'm sorry Adrian; I don't have time for politeness. I need you to give me a lift, I think I've found _him_…well almost." I told Adrian quietly. I was ducking behind the bench and watching Cedric carefully. People passing by gave me disapproving looks but they ignored me anyway.

"Alright Misaki, where are you?" Adrian asked whilst I heard some mad honking from his end of the line. I glanced up to look for a street name.

"Valley Boulevard, I'm by a bench but I'm moving." I told him as I slowly crept, trying to follow Cedric as he began walking away. It was really important that he didn't see me. It was also really important that I kept up with him.

"Alright, I'll find you." Adrian said calmly. I hoped he was close, Cedric was moving quite quickly and I would lose him if Adrian didn't hurry.

"Please hurry Adrian. This could be my only lead!" I whispered fiercely into the phone. I heard a quiet laugh.

"Alright Misaki, I'll be there soon." Then the line was cut and I put my phone back into my pocket.

Let's do this.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! DONE! Hopefully this chapter was good xD Sorry my updates will be coming weekly now. And gomen it took me so long, FanFiction had a login problem and I was stuck for ages -_-<strong>**I'm so happy, I've beaten my reviews for Part 1, which had 72 reviews. This is the 9****th**** chapter and I'm already AT 72, if that makes sense to you. Thank you for so much support :) It means so much to me that people care xD Well, hopefully I hear from you (or you'll hear from me :D) soon!**


	10. Sibling Bond

**Hey all!**

**Thanks for the reviews, they are largely appreciated, I'm at 81(!) so far! I'm really hoping to get to 100 reviews by the end of the story, I have maybe around 5 chapters left, and you do the math. And if you can't, that means I need around 4 reviews for each chapter. Maybe I need to post more chapters…ANWAY, this is just another way of asking for any silent readers to give me some feedback on the story. Please help me achieve my dream/goal. THANKS!**

**UsuixMisaki****: Lol, no sorry. Just a random name xD Yeah, Cedric IS nice…or is he? * ****evil stare ***

**FateMoon****: Why the sad face? :( Yeah, I unfortunately can't tell you that. You're just gonna have to read on…it's kinda fun keeping readers in suspense…just saying xD**

**Choco-Chan143****: Yes, I hope she finds him too :3 Will try to update sooner but yeah…**

**Spicylicious:**** Arigato! :D Yeah, it gets a little hard to spot mistakes xD Thanks for letting me know though. Yeah, good luck with your exams too :3 I did pretty well in mine :D * happy face ***

**AnimeFanGirl95:**** Hahaha! Yeah totally ;) Well, Adrian is kind of I suppose…well, we'll have to see ;)**

**LoveMaidSama:**** What do you mean 'at last things are moving'? Dx haha joking, joking! Yes, I couldn't erase Usui's memory…yet :D Hehehe joking again! Or am I? * evil face ***

**Char****: Thanks for the help 'bestie' :P Keep reading!**

**Miss Nobody: ****Hehe, I am trying to make them longer but sometimes if I prolong the chapters, it ruins the plot and chapter. So I'm trying to avoid destroying some suspense xD But thanks for the suggestion and very kind words. I will keep in mind to make my chapters longer ;)**

**Arigato for your reviews everyone! Hope you all had a great Valentine's Day. I actually wanted to post a Valentine's story…you can see how THAT worked out. I barely have time on weekdays for this one -_- Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama but this plot and writing style is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki POV<strong>

The sudden large blotches of people eluded me as they clouded my vision. I began to panic as the man in the black suit started to disappear under my critical gaze. I raced past the crowds of people, hopefully gracefully as I didn't want anyone to call me out and ultimately blow my cover.

Cedric moved at a rapid pace. From a distance, he looked graceful as he walked with perfect poise. However, his pace was quick and I was having a very difficult time keeping up with him as well as staying close near the road so that Adrian could see me if he was driving down the street.

"Where are you?" I whispered to myself, watching intently on Cedric's every move. Where _was_ Adrian? He said he'd be here soon. Unfortunately, he wasn't here soon enough. I began to lose concentration on Cedric and I almost lost him completely. Thankfully, he was wearing a suit, which made him stand out somewhat to the other people.

Just as he was about to disappear into the mass of people, and out of my sight, I was pulled sideways. It was a rough jerk that evoked a yelp from my throat. Instinct told me to get up and quickly defend myself, yet my fuzzy mind told me otherwise.

I landed on something soft and I felt my legs dangling in mid air. My body was sideways and the common car scent invaded my nose.

My eyes blazed with fury, as I looked up to whoever had pulled me. I only saw a cat like grin.

"Adrian? What took you so long? Hurry!" I yelled at him frantically as I pulled myself inside the taxi and yanked the seatbelt across me. He did a mock salute and pulled out of the parking.

I gripped my seat tightly. A sense of adrenaline pulsed through me as I realized we were in a live chase. I pointed at Cedric and Adrian nodded. We followed him until he reached a black limousine, which he clambered into. Immediately, the limousine began to roll away.

That's when the real chase began.

My heart thumped in my chest as I watched with deadly focus on the black limousine three cars in front. Adrian drove like a mad man, winding through different cars, weaving and swerving but with accuracy that could cause even a broken arrow to hit the center of a bull's-eye.

Cars honked at us, which would regularly make me mad, yet I didn't care this time because it only fueled my wild-eyed determination and the adrenaline racing through my body.

We were flying through the traffic and I was wishing so hard that we wouldn't lose sight of the limousine. After a while, we were behind by a row of cars, which made Adrian swear. I stuttered worriedly that I had lost my only lead to Usui.

"Don't give up hope just yet." Adrian grunted before yanking the steering wheel to the right and pressing down on the accelerator. The taxi lurched forward and loud tire sounds screeched in the air. Adrian began weaving through different lanes, trying so desperately to follow the turning car in front of us.

The traffic light turned yellow just as the limo turned left and disappeared out of sight. My heart dropped and I think my expression turned crestfallen because Adrian gave me one look and gripped the steering wheel so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

"Oh no you don't." He muttered as he glared at the traffic light. Before anything could happen, Adrian pressed his foot harshly on the pedal and the taxi sped forward. I was sure the traffic light would turn red before we turned the corner but Adrian wasn't giving up. He made a sharp turn and I assumed we made the yellow light. He continued speeding and I felt bad for being the cause of his string of driving violations for just today.

We had suddenly caught up to the limousine. I was unsure of whether they knew of our presence and the benefit of doubt wasn't exactly on my side. A bright yellow taxi speeding red lights and weaving through lanes sure would look suspicious.

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. That's not important for now. What's important is making sure that we don't lose Cedric…and that my heart wouldn't burst out of my chest from it's insistent beating.

"Hang on one moment Misaki, I'm gonna purposely lose them so they don't get that we're following them." Adrian softly pushed the brakes and the limo slowly moved away from us. We then swerved to the next lane and followed the limo from two cars behind.

"Thank you." I said in monotone. "Thank you for helping me." Adrian smiled softly as he slowly turned right.

"No problem. It's my pleasure." He said as he expertly maneuvered around an old car, making sure that we wouldn't lag too far behind.

"Why _do _you help me anyway?" I asked him curiously. It had only crossed my mind suddenly. Adrian was a taxi driver and this is his job. Why would he give me free rides and go through all this trouble for some tourist?

"Because you remind me of my sister…a lot." He told me with a very serious tone. It frightened me a little as I'd never heard Adrian so solemn before.

"She died in a plane crash." He suddenly blurted. My eyes widened and the taxi air suddenly turned thick with sadness.

"I-I'm so sorry." I stuttered, unsure of whether I should be saying anything at all. I know people overuse those three words too much in these situations. Which makes it difficult to understand whether a person is sincere or not. But I was very genuine. My heart was swelling with sadness to think that someone as nice as Adrian had lost someone.

"She was my best friend, it sent me to depression when I heard the news. She was only a few years younger than me and she didn't deserve to die." He said with a lot of emotion. Anger was definite on his face, like the world was to blame for his sister's death. Frankly, I couldn't blame him for that anger. I felt the same way too.

"So you remind me a lot of her. You two would've made really good friends." He told me with a ghost smile lingering on his lips but not quite bubbling to surface.

I sunk into a deep thought. Someone who is like me? Wow, that would be interesting.

"Anyway, I think the limo's slowing down." Adrian peered with squinted eyes. During our talk, the limo managed to glide down further and further away from us. But it wasn't so far that Adrian, with his crazy but precise driving, couldn't handle.

The limo turned into a nice street lined with colorful green trees. The area seemed small and hidden within the streets of England. But as we turned in, the small area wasn't so small anymore.

We were faced with a grandiose mansion with a lush font and a towering gate. The gate itself gave the mansion an extravagant glow. The pointed ends looked hand sculpted with lots of details and all I could think about was the waste of money that would've been for a simple gate.

I watched the limo minimize smaller and smaller as it entered the mansion's front lawn. The gates began closing as soon as Adrian's taxi came into sight. Though I was anticipating for Adrian to crash through the gates and storm the throne, he simply drove on past.

"Adrian…what are you doing?" I asked him slightly irritated. I was so confused. Why didn't we simply drive into the mansion? I wanted to grab the steering wheel an turn us around.

"Don't you think it will look a _little _suspicious if some taxi busts through the gate?" Adrian asked rhetorically. "Look, I'm just going to pass so that they think we're gone. I've been here before. There are some rose bushes at the back. I'm sure you can pass by." He informed me. I felt suddenly alone when Adrian said that '_I _would be able to pass by'. I don't know where I got the crazy idea that Adrian was going to help me through everything, but now that the thought was there, I was having a hard time shaking it off.

I didn't want to inconvenience Adrian anymore, so I just decided to be more independent. Though it was harder than I thought it would be. I felt quite lonely.

The loneliness got slightly easier to ignore when I focused on my excitement and nervousness at the impending meet. I have to admit though; I have no idea what's going to happen. Honestly, I didn't think I'd get this far. Hopefully, I'd be able to make it inside. Hopefully again, I'd be able to find slash see Usui and talk to him.

Adrian parked on the other side of the curb and let me get out. I pulled out some money from my backpack but Adrian shook his head and chuckled.

"Leave it and go! He's probably waiting for you. Good luck and don't get caught. I seriously hope you know what you're doing. Call me when you're ready to get home." He told me with a breezy smile. I grinned back and thanked him twice over.

"See you." I told him before I dashed to the other side of the road. I crashed through the bushes and made a quick sprint to the back of the mansion. I haven't ran in a long time. It reminded me of my high school days and I almost laughed out loud. That was before I remembered I was trying to be stealthy and not draw attention to myself.

I grinned when I made it to the wall. I quickly tiptoed around the large perimeter of the mansion hoping to find some kind of door or possibly a window.

All too soon I felt a hand on my jaw. My eyes widened and out of reflex, I pulled my elbow back. But I didn't feel my arm hit any flesh. I began to panic but not before I tried to crush this person's foot. I only hit the hard ground. This person, whoever it was, seemed to know my exact moves. Like this person knew me. Come to think of it, this person's body felt pretty familiar.

I pushed all those thoughts to the back of my mind and tried to focus on fighting off the person. Unfortunately, nothing worked and the figure that, I assumed was male, grabbed my arms and shushed me.

Slowly, we knelt down together with my back facing the person. I couldn't see behind me, which made it very hard to fend myself. Something within me told me not to fight, which was very strange.

Suddenly, I was enveloped into a hug. What?

"Please forgive me for everything." Wait, this voice was too familiar. No…it can't be. I was hugged very tightly before I smelt it.

I breathed in a very strong smell; it fuzzed my mind and couldn't focus. I tried to hang on but the smell overpowered me and I simply blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think this mystery person is? Now think <strong>_**really **_**carefully coz it may not be the obvious person. You know the way I write, with lots of twists and turns. Review and tell me whom you think made Misaki black out ;) Which brings me to my next point: help me reach 100 reviews guys! It'll mean so much to me. Arigato everyone and gomen for the late update!**


	11. Endless Facade

**OMG ARIGATO EVERYONE!**

**You have seriously astounded me with the barrage of reviews you've rained down on me. I've been so happy with the reviews that I almost fainted xD hahaha! Thank you to EVERYONE! You guys all deserve happiness xD xD :)**

**LoveMaidSama****: Hahaha no problem. I was just joking so I'm not angry or anything. Well…Tora…hmmmmmm. Am I adding him to the story? ;)**

**Choco-Chan143:**** Thank you! No seriously, the car chase wasn't really that good. But hey! I gave it a try, experience only comes with practice xD Well you MAY be right…are you? ;)**

**Rhonarina:**** Thank you! I'm enjoying your story too, that's a very nice thing of you to say :3 Please stick with me on this story ^_^**

**Fatemoon:**** :O yes, WHO is it? Hehehe…..read on if you dare :P jks jks.**

**Miss Nobody:**** Arigato :) Yes, thanks for understanding. Oh, plus I don't have THAT much time to spare with everything…I do share your thoughts on FanFic writers abandoning their stories, it's very annoying. I guess it's okay when they tell you that it's not continuing but it's still heart breaking. I will definitely try my best to follow through with this story ;) Arigato for the adoration :3 ^_^**

**UsuixMisaki:**** Hehehe, I share your thoughts :) Arigato for the review ^_^**

**Misaki x Takumi:**** Awww thanks! That's nice to hear that you're enjoying it :) Well…I'll tell you this before you start reading: it is NOT Gerard. He is absolutely not doing dirty work…I think :P**

**Char:**** Gee thanks. And you can always email me bout stuff like that you idiot.**

**AnimeFanGirl95:**** No problem ;) Arigato! That makes me feel very happy that you thought it was like an action movie xD**

**ShadowRider:**** Hmmm, your inference is very good and I liked your evidence ;) Very smart thinking. Well, maybe you're right, maybe you aren't. We shall have to see no? Thank you for your review :3 Looking forward to writing too ;)**

**Kim:**** Thank you! Hm! Well…it COULD be Cedric. You'll just have to wait and see. Please stick with me for this story :)**

**LivKat:**** I agree. Love Usui and Gerard is an evil…well you get the idea xD And no problem, I'm not comfortable saying the actual swear words in case I get in trouble or something. But I will say stuff like, 'I swore' and that's as close as it gets. No need to worry ;) Thanks for reading Part 1 as well :)**

**Just a Reader:**** I was hoping you'd find this story xD Thanks for your kind words, I DID understand what you were talking about so no problem. Hopefully you come along with this story :3 Arigato!**

**Sorry for the long review list, but I wanted to thank everyone personally.**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal, I don't own Maid Sama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Usui POV<strong>

Her hair was an endless black, spayed across her shoulders and the floor. Her eyes were tightly shut and her breathing was soft. Her chest rose gently with every breath she took and I wanted so badly for her to open her eyes. For her to say my name and tell me that it was going to be all right. But even as I wished for all these impossible things to come true, I wanted just as much that she wouldn't wake up and see me. I didn't want her to go through the discomfort of finding that I had lost my memories but that wasn't the reality I was faced with.

I glanced at the cloth in my hand. I could smell the sweetness of the chloroform from where I was standing. I felt guilty for springing the substance into Misaki's system, but it was better than hitting her. I couldn't bare that thought. It made my stomach churn and my face twist into wince.

I heard footsteps and I wasn't sure what to do. Hopefully it's Cedric and he'll be able to help me. Otherwise, Misaki could be in danger.

I collected her fragile body in my arms and hugged her pointlessly. The footsteps got louder and I stopped hugging her but resumed to hold her in my arms.

"Usui, what are you doing?" I looked up to see Gerard. I acted like I was clueless.

"She was trespassing and I thought I'd take care of it. Of course, she is still a girl so I shouldn't be a bad gentleman." I told him in monotone.

"Ah good job then dear brother. Bring her inside. Actually Usui, I know her. But her business here confuses me. Well, we shall wait until she's conscious." Gerard coughed uncontrollably and I had to ask whether he was all right. When I actually wanted to say something rude in reply. Instead, I held my tongue and picked Misaki up as I stood. I carried her under her legs and on her back, which reminded me a lot of high school.

Gerard led me back through the mansion as I feigned confusion at the large space. Every once in a while, Gerard would have a coughing it and his eyes would become droopy. Over the past few days, his conditions had grown worse and his strength diminished harshly. His coughs and rare spasms had Cedric running around quite wildly as he was obliged to care for his master. As for me, it was easy to watch Gerard suffer ever so slightly. He was turning me into a sadistic person. But how could I not think that he deserved every single cough and spasm that had turned his way? He was purely evil after all.

After Cedric and I had pretended I lost my memories, Gerard (the evil bastard) tried to rewrite my memories by telling me fake stories. He told me that we were brothers and we were very close. He lied and lied for nearly an hour and by the end, I was almost fuming. Only, I had to keep it in and put on my best fake smile and laugh whenever it was necessary. It came across my mind that Gerard had been planning this for a while. He'd tell me that I always enjoyed business and marketing and that my long life aspiration was to take on the company as the head boss. Lies after lies they'd come, it was an endless barrage that could've made me insane. The only ounce of truth he had shared with me is that he was about to pass away-that his body wasn't holding up very well and soon enough, I'd have to become the company's chance. I hated it. The sparkle in his eyes, the smile he had whenever he told me fake stories. It was all a façade.

We entered the main room and I settled Misaki into the round chair. Her head fell ungracefully to her shoulder as I set her down but she didn't stir one bit. She had always been a heavy sleeper when she needed the rest.

"By any chance Usui, do you remember this woman?" Gerard asked me out of nowhere and then lightly coughed. I wondered what my answer should be. I guess I should go with the easier one.

"No, I don't think so." I answered, though it nearly ripped my heart from my chest. Gerard gave me a suspicious look but then shook it off. His eyes stared at the blank ceiling as he thought. I wondered what lie he'd tell me now.

"Misaki and I used to be very good friends. Well, we eventually became a little more than that." He shrugged casually. This is too much. Now I truly wanted to rip his smug face off and put it his head to the floor. How could he lie so preposterously? Didn't he know that he was taking it way too far? I almost leapt onto him and attacked him like a cat would a mouse. Keep calm, do this for Misaki, I told myself. If I did attack Gerard, he'll figure out that my memories haven't truly been cleared. Refrain Usui, refrain.

"Right before you dropped into a coma, Misaki had a sudden breakdown and couldn't handle my condition. She got tired of the fact that I put the company first. But that is just how dedicated I am to make this business work." He lied. My raging emotions pulled me left and right, willing me to take some action, punch the sucker right in the jaw and the more reasonable side of me still wanted that but knew I had to be strong and refrain.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him with no expression. I hoped my slight wince didn't give me away. I willed my composure to return to a calm state even when my heart was aching and my stomach was churning me into tiny pieces.

"I guess she couldn't stand not seeing me again. Though I did warn her not to interrupt me." Gerard coughed once more.

I remained silent as I watched Misaki breath contently in the armchair. If she had woken up during that short conversation, some rash actions would've been pulled. I would've actually enjoyed seeing that, or better yet, joined in.

"No matter. I'll have her sent back to Japan." I almost shrieked out, "No!" but luckily I saved myself before I could do that. On the outside, I looked calm and normal. On the inside, well, it was a crazy battle of will and emotions.

"But Gerard, maybe we should wait for her to wake up. You are friends after all. Not only that but it would be very un-chivalrous to send her somewhere without her knowledge of it." I tried acting like I couldn't care less, like my only reasons were so that we would remain gentlemen but that wasn't even a hundredth of why I wanted-no, _needed _her to stay.

Gerard gave a thoughtful look and I almost missed the hesitation that flitted through his expression. Finally, he nodded and my heart leapt in joy.

"Very true brother, I guess we need to leave her like this until she wakes up." Gerard pointed out. He coughed again very loudly before he began walking out of the room with a pale face. "I shall get Cedric to tend to her." Gerard said.  
>"No need, Cedric has errands to manage, I can look after her." I told him with a monotone voice and a bored face. The hesitation that was visible earlier stretched across his face. This time, he let it show like he was worried about me.<p>

"If you have nothing to do, then yes, that will be acceptable." I knew he was stuck in a tight position. I liked pushing him there because it showed I still had little control over my situation. For if he declined to let me take care of Misaki, I'd get curious and he'd be in trouble. Yet if he accepted, like he just did, I'd spend time with her and I might 'remember' something. Well-played Usui.

Gerard walked out of the room with a fake confidence. It was a façade. It was a full façade. I almost chuckled as soon as his body disappeared but he returned rather quickly and I had to withhold it.

"Oh, please inform me when Ms. Ayuzawa wakes up. Thank you." He told me and _then _walked away finally. I let out a small chuckle at his confused state. I made sure the door was shut and then I approached the woman on the chair. I ran my hand through her hair and slowly stroked her face.

"How did you find me Misaki?" I asked her hoping that through her peaceful sleep, she'd somehow hear me.

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki POV<strong>

I woke up in a daze. I was confused and tired and my head pounded all at the same time. My eyes scanned the room minutely, checking every single detail I could soak in. My eyes found something I had been dreaming of for endless nights. Something green with an intense stare. His eyes.

"Oh, you're awake." I watched him speak. Wait. _This _is the first thing he says? After all my hard work and stress, I'm greeted with an, _"Oh, you're awake." _I wanted to get angry at him but I decided that he was just tired and stressed as well.

"Usui?" I questioned. I thought that maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. Maybe I had eaten something that had made my imagination run freely. But no, it was still Usui Takumi, the one and only.

"How do you know my name?" He asked me with a frown. No way.

"Usui, it's me. It's Misaki. Remember?" I asked him frantically, gripping his arms tightly and shaking him. As if that would make him remember.

"Um, I'm sorry Ms. Ayuzawa, I'm not quite sure what you're asking of me. I recently fell into a coma so you'll have to forgive me." He spoke and gently pried my fingers off of him. He stared at me with dumbfounded and huge eyes like he was talking to a crazy person.

What do I do now? What can I possibly do? Then all I felt was empty. It was sparse and vast, like a large desert with only sand. I was empty, my heart was empty and my mind was empty. All void of any emotion. I was clueless as to what to do.

"Excuse me for a moment." Usui asked politely and stood up. He went over to the door and called out. Opening the door, Usui let Gerard in and looked at me with an expressionless face.

"Usui, please leave us for one moment." Gerard asked and Usui nodded obediently before walking out. Since when did Usui follow orders so easily? It was all too much for me and in turn, my breathing became shallow as Gerard approached me cautiously.

"It appears as though my warning didn't penetrate your thick skin as you've come all the way here." Gerard began. I let the insult go as fast as it came because I was too confused and hollow to do anything.

"Very well. You can stay the night seeing as you look so pitiful. I really find your trip pointless. What did you expect to do? Fly over to England and roam the streets until you find Usui? That's rather unorganized don't you think? And I never took you as one to take such risks." He shrugged and then coughed and wheezed. The saddest part was that was my exact plan down to the bone. Well, there wasn't much detail to skip out on anyway.

"Here's the deal Ms. Ayuzawa. You will leave Usui alone and leave the mansion tomorrow morning. You will abide by all rules and you will follow whatever lie I pass on. If you dare disobey to _any _of these rules, I will be forced to take desperate measures. Is that clear?" He asked nonchalantly as if he'd done this all before.

I gritted my teeth and frowned at him. I wasn't backing down so easily.

"And by desperate measures, you do realize that I could take your punishment out on Usui right? That means he could get severely hurt if you do anything stupid. So I suggest that you obey. Now I'm going to ask one more time: Is. That. Clear?" He dragged each of those words out so that it gave a very menacing tone.

My body trembled slightly and I nodded unwillingly. I could take whatever came my way. He could batter and bruise me or hurt me but I cannot stand the thought of being the reason Usui gets hurt. For his sake, I will go against my instinct. I love him too much to do otherwise even when I was an empty shell of a person who used to be.

"Good. Then I will take my departure. Please meet us at the dining room at six sharp. One of our maids will escort you. One should be coming very shortly to get you cleaned up and to give you a tour of the mansion. We'll provide a room for you to sleep in for the night." Gerard took his leave with his chin high and a smug aura around him. I wanted to curse or hit him but I couldn't. I couldn't find it in me to fight anymore. All hope seemed lost. I was going home soon. I came here for nothing. Usui can't even… I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Usui can't even remember me anymore because of a 'coma'. I wasn't sure whether I believed that. Maybe it was Gerard's doing again but one thing was for sure: maybe things are better this way. Maybe I should just let Usui go, he'll be much happier without knowing about me. Maybe he can lead a happy life. After all, every time he comes back, I manage to screw things up. I manage to screw _his _life up when he really doesn't deserve it. So just this once, maybe giving up wouldn't be so bad. It wouldn't be so bad if it were for _him._

* * *

><p><strong>Not really a cliffhanger right? Anyway, this was longer than usual because of the lack of chapters. I really apologize for not updating last week. Unfortunately, it's getting harder to find time to write, find the motivation to write so it gets tough to update. Please note that updates may not come weekly and may not be so consistent but I will try my best. As for you guys, please stick with me and be patient. Thank you all!<strong>


	12. The Colors are now Defined

**Hello again!**

**Gomen, gomen, GOMEN for not updating in what? 3 weeks or a month? I'm sorry regardless. I've had some personal things going on and on top of it, there's homework and writer's block. ANYWAY, straight to the point. Thank you to everyone who followed this story, gave me an author alert ( ;D ) and I know there were a few of you who did this so thank you all. And thanks (as always) to everyone who supported me during my absence and reviewed, you guys brighten my day. ALWAYS.**

**UsuixMisaki:**** HAHHAHA LOL! Love that, hilarious. 'Gerard can just go die already' xD HAHHAHA!**

**Twinkle Earthling: ****Thanks! And the Japanese review was a little hard to read :P Nah, I just put it through 'translate' haha. But yeah, I totally agree with you. It's getting harder to update.**

**FateMoon:**** I guess he doesn't want to get her hopes up. You'll see in this chapter ;)**

**Char:**** THANK YOU gawd xD**

**DreamyTears:**** Yes, it **_**feels **_**good to know I'm on the front page after hard work but it's getting trickier. Thanks for the support!**

**AnimeFanGirl95:**** THANKS YOU! Hehhe, that's very nice ^_^**

**Miss Nobody:**** Arigato! Thank you very much! That makes me feel good because I know someone can feel the emotions I'm trying to put in :) Don't worry about it, everyone has stuff to do and I know how hard it is to come online sometimes ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama**

* * *

><p><strong>Usui POV<strong>

My mind was in disarray. I was angry and that was making things a blur. It was red, red all over, like crimson bloodstains I'd seen too many times. This red was the same blood that oozed from the victims who I had murdered. Though my days had passed of violence and killing with a single pull of a trigger, these thoughts always flooded back. When they did, they wreaked complete havoc on my senses. I couldn't think straight and my mind was fogged up, there was a giant veil of mist over me, covering me from seeing the world. There was no other way to explain it-it was grey, dull and completely responsible for the disruption in my body. I didn't feel sick or lethargic, but my energy seemed drained and I was going through life by motion. I couldn't feel it; I couldn't feel my surroundings and the giant world around me. There was no center, just a giant veil of gray cloudiness.

My problem was that I never questioned it. I never wondered just what the hell that gray was. So when it suddenly lifted, I pondered minutely about what had happened because slowly and gradually, it went away like some light was chasing it off.

My memories that were previously put on halt and that never came would eventually return. I would try my hardest at least once every day to sit down and find peace. Find that part of myself that could unlock those memories independently, without any help from that 'light' as I called it. But it never worked. Every single time, the fog would just block me again. So instead, I'd focus my attention elsewhere, like where this mystery 'light' was coming from. Or _what_ this light is.

Then _she _came. The first time, I wasn't sure whether I found her or whether she found me. When I saw her at her work ceremony, the special day where she got her own hotel room with Hinata, the fog simply went away. I could see clearly. I could feel my life in my hands, sifting through my fingers. It was like I could breathe again. I could feel the clarity bursting through my lungs, none of which I could find the correct words for. The purity of it all was too much to handle, too hard to explain. Even then, the truth couldn't penetrate my thick skull. _She_ was my light; she was the one responsible for giving me everything back: my senses, my world, my life.

Whenever I'm separated from her, the fog comes back. It's a revisiting symptom due to our separation and it's something that's really hard to deal with. But whenever she comes back, it's like a personal paradise. It's like sunshine on a rainy day and oxygen after smelling nothing but pollution and that's not even _a quarter_ of what she did to me.

So how could I possibly repay her for that? For one, maybe I shouldn't have been as stupid as to give her to Gerard and let him take care of her. Two, I should've taken better care of her from the very start. Maybe it would help her if I…if I let her go.

This wasn't a conclusion I just jumped to. It took time and endless thoughts for me to fully comprehend the consequences of the idea. But it was her appearance here; it was her appearance in England that truly sealed the idea.

How could she put herself in so much danger for me? She's already helped me enough: she clears the fog whenever she's around, helped me regain my memories and helped me feel again. Why did she have to put herself in danger for me? The more those questions roamed even the darkest areas of my mind, the more I saw myself as a burden to her. This is the way I repay her? By putting her in _more _danger? No, I need to help her by letting her go.

I hesitantly paced down the hallway, listening acutely to _anything_ that I could hear echoing off the walls…namely Misaki's voice. I was hoping to hear her fiery pitch resonate through the walls to give me some sort of signal that she was okay. But nothing came, just harmless clinking and shuffling of the maids working. I sighed deeply, hoping just hoping that I'd manage to see her soon. Even if I had made up my mind and come up with a resolution, I still needed to protect her whilst she's staying here. Who knows what Gerard has in mind for her? He thinks I've lost my memories but he knows that Misaki hasn't. If he dares lay a finger on her…I don't know what would happen after that. He shouldn't even _think _about hurting her. If he did, his death might loom ever closer than usual.

I heard footsteps pound behind me, they were far away but they were a constant reminder that I was being watched. I tried to ease up my stance, become more casual looking. After all, being tense and stiff might give away that I was really stressing myself inside.

"Ah Usui!" I spun around nonchalantly and placed my hands in my pockets. I attempted giving a light smile but it turned into a grimace so I just kept my face blank.

"Yes Gerard?" I raised my eyebrows. What did he want now?

"I just wanted to inform you that Miss Ayuzawa is safe and being tended to." He said and then brushed past me without another word. I gazed at him quizzically as he walked away. That was definitely weird. Is he perhaps onto me? Has he figured out that I still remember everything?

I shrugged off a lone chill that crept up my spine like a spider creepily annoying me. I decided to walk a different direction to Gerard and simply turned around. I didn't want to catch up to his steady pace and secretive smile.

I glanced at the serene pictures on the walls, all painted and hung with a perfectionist's touch. Every stroke, every color defined a scene that was too surreal to be reality. I wondered how anyone could think of something so heavenly when reality faced us like a looming reminder that depression was all around us. I suddenly wished I could be so imaginative to be able to create something like that. To be as positive as this artist who is able to ignore the silent pleas and weeping of the sadness that we are faced with everyday. I wished I could not be as pessimistic as I currently am. That I could somehow block out all the drama that every single day brought and just focused on the simple beauty that the world managed to create despite the loneliness that shadowed every corner of the planet.

I smiled sadly, what am I doing with such thoughts? These thoughts could only cause disappointment and more depressing ideas; I should give them up now while I can. Instead, I focused on the small bursts of lights that leaked in through the windows on the left. They were spread on the red-carpeted floor and enveloped me in warmth whenever I walked into them. They reminded me _too much_ of a certain someone-speaking of which, I should go visit her and see how she's doing. Maybe I'd even be able to talk to her without causing another breakdown this time. I understand my own plans, my own ideas, but she wouldn't. In fact, if I told Misaki that I had been pretending to lose my memories would she understand? Or would she be so blinded with fury that she simply left? I decided that it would be easier to just keep her in the dark for now. Misaki did have problems with lying and I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have. If I told her, she'd either let it slip by accident or she'd get really angry with me and leave. Or am I underestimating her empathy? I sighed. Sometimes, she can be a little too unpredictable, no matter how many times I know what she's thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki POV<strong>

After being whisked away by a group of fan girl maids, I find myself clad in a white dress with my hair pinned up and in ringlets. Currently, I glance at myself insecurely in a tall mirror. I can barely recognize myself, there's this girl staring back at me who looks like someone who wears this _stuff_ all the time, the type of person that I never wanted to become. Yet I was being assured that that was what I looked like-'gorgeous', 'cute' and 'pretty' as they said. The maids, all with a Japanese background suspiciously, squealed and grinned at me. I thanked them politely for their efforts and they became flustered, giggling that it was no problem whatsoever.

As I twirled, due to the maids' wishes, I seemed to glide across the floor. The dress seemed more like a gown that danced on the floor elegantly than a summer dress. Thankfully, it was a simple dress and it wasn't extravagant…at least that's what I think. But my only problem was that it questioningly fit me perfectly.

"You look beautiful!" One of the maids exclaimed for the nth time. I believe her name is Aiko, she's fairly young and very energetic. I smiled at her and she beamed. I couldn't get angry with these girls, they seemed to be having fun decorating me like a live Christmas tree. But I endured it; they seemed to be strictly brought up to work and work with no break. Out of a lot of people, I know best that sometimes overworking yourself will get you in tough places. That's been hammered into my head so forcefully, it wasn't something I could forget easily.

"Here you go! We almost forgot about the ribbon!" Aiko giggled as she laced a cream ribbon around my waist and tied a bow at the back. She smiled brightly as her pigtails bounced along with her. She was turning out to remind me_ a lot _of my high school friend Sakura. Maybe becoming friends with these girls might help me along in this giant mansion. Wait, what am I becoming? I don't want to use anyone! Especially not these girls. I will not become a monster. I will _not _plunge myself into a darkness so deep that light becomes a single dot. I'm better than that.

"Thank you everyone. You really dressed me up beautifully." Even I couldn't disagree that I did look quite nice. They made me look really pretty. For what occasion I was unsure of, but for now, I'd enjoy the sweetness of it all.

"Oh, I didn't get to properly introduce myself. My name's-"

"Misaki? Yeah, we know!" Aiko exclaimed and then burst out laughing. "You act a lot like we don't know much." She grinned playfully. I blushed in reaction and my eyes widened into saucers.

"What? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you in any way! I was just-" All the maids burst out laughing. I gazed at each of them quizzically. Did I say something funny?

"You're so interesting Misaki." One of the other maids patted me on the back. I raised an eyebrow. These girls were really kind of …strange. I shrugged it off and plastered a smile on my face.

"Alright, time to bring you to the dining area." A different girl, who appeared suddenly in the middle of the whole charade, gestured to get out of the room. I nodded thanks and followed her out. The other maids stayed in the room, cleaning up whatever mess we made.

"Bye Misaki!" Aiko exclaimed before she shut the door or maybe more like slammed it shut. Regardless, I didn't even get a chance to reply before I was tugged along down the narrow hallway.

"C'mon, we can't be late. Gerard will get angry if we're not punctual." The maid tugged my wrist a little harder. I picked up the length of my dress with my other hand and started speed walking. I tripped once or twice and that seemed to tick the girl off a fair bit.

I tried to keep my mind off the insistent maid pushing me around. My mind wandered too far, too far away for me to reel it back in. It wandered to the _person _I didn't want to think about right now and my stomach churned as I realized that I'd be gone by tomorrow morning-away from Usui, never to see him ever again. Wait, when did _I _become so needy? I didn't use to be like this. I shouldn't have let that change. I shouldn't have let my shield down and let anyone in. Numerous times, I wished that I could start all over. But I'm stuck between that idea and realizing that I changed for the better ever since I met Usui. Why am I so indecisive?

"Hurry up Misaki. I don't care if you were just a fling with Gerard or whatever but I'm not going to get in trouble because of something _you _did." She huffed in aggravation.

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed. What the hell is she talking about?

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Gerard already told us that you and him used to be a couple. Well that's over now okay? That doesn't mean that you get some sort of special treatment because of something that happened in the past." She calmly told me without even looking into my eyes. She stared straight ahead, and led me quickly down the hall.

I decided that I didn't really like this maid. She was pushy, bossy and somewhat annoying. But maybe there's a lot underneath that I didn't know about. Not only that but she was lying! Maybe she's one of those people who you need time to get used to. Yet I won't be here long enough to find out.

"I never proposed that idea. And I have no idea what I did to you, but you need to realize that I'm not here to purposely make your life hell." I responded finally. I don't understand why she's being so cold towards me. Ever since I got here, I haven't done anything to threaten her whatsoever. Hell, I didn't even _know_ her. Yet she's claiming to know about my past, about a fake past that I never had.

"You have no idea." She muttered under her breath, just loud enough for me to hear. I frowned at her quizzically but we ran in silence from then on.

When we reached the end of the hallway, she let go off my wrist like I was suddenly cursed with the plague, then she straightened up her uniform like nothing happened. Her dress wasn't anything revealing but it was enough to bring back memories of the days I worked at Maid Latte.

I followed the same procedure as her, I dusted off all the wrinkles in my dress from the running and made sure the ribbon was still tied up properly. When I was satisfied with my appearance, I glided into the room feeling the maid's presence behind me.

"You may be excused now Itami." Itami? I glanced behind me and saw the maid stiffen. She bowed in a reluctant way and simply walked away with her purple, black hair covering her face. I couldn't see her gray eyes anymore and I wondered whether there was a lot more to her underneath. Itami...why are you named that? What parent would name their child _pain_?

"Ah Misaki! Beautiful as always, please take a seat and join us for dinner." First, I was disgusted at his compliment; I'd rather those words come from _anyone _but him. Then he gestured to the table and I noticed he wasn't the only company I would have for dinner. Usui sat in the chair exactly opposite of Gerard and weirdly, they had a traditional long table that took up almost the whole room. I glanced at him cautiously, noticing my heart had fastened it's pace when i laid my eyes on him. Having nowhere else to sit, I sat in the middle of the two half-brothers in the chair on the side. This is going to be an awkward dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH! CHAPTER 12 is FINITO~ :) happy happy happy me. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter and it made me really happy to write for the love of writing and not because writing for fanfiction is a chore. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter coz I did :D What do you guys think about the maids? Aiko and Itami? Who do you like better? Who do you trust? EDrop a PM or a review and let me know :) Anywho, the next chapter is going to be a spin off (I'm quite excited about it) taken from a <strong>_**different angle**_**. That's all I'm going to say because I want it to be a surprise! :) And some other news that's gonna get you guys angry…I will not be writing the poem, GOMEN! I just don't think I can do it, sorry guys. But hey, it's not the end of the world. Till next time :)**


	13. The Spin Off of Pain

**Hello readers!**

**As promised, here is the spin off (that I'm so excited to write) that I promised in the last chapter. Bare with me as after this chapter, we will resume with Misaki at dinner. BUT even though this is a spin off, it will be quite important with a few lots of important information. So don't feel like you don't want to read it just because it's a spin off.**

**Thanks to everyone who followed this story, followed me as an author or favorited ANYTHING of mine :D**

**AnimeFanGirl95****: Lol thanks! ;) **

**UsuixMisaki****: Thanks for the review despite the essay you have to do! And yeah, they are in a 'pickle' aren't they? xD**

**Char****: …THANKS?**

**Miss Nobody****: Thanks so much! Always happy to hear from you :)**

**FateMoon****: No not really, hopefully the next chapter clears that up ^_^ And don't we all wish she sat next to him? xD**

**Twinkle Earthling****: xD hahahaha! And no! You can never stop writing, you're so imaginative and creative with your stories! *^***

**Just A Reader****: Hehehe thanks! And a nice guess, no spoilers though sorry! Hahaha ^_^ Thanks for the review, haven't heard from you in a while hehe :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13 The Spin Off of Pain<em>

Deep breaths. In, out, in, out. Slowly, breathe.

"_You may be excused now _I-TA-MI._" _I shuddered quietly. Damn it Gerard. You said you wouldn't call me that unless you needed to. You said you wouldn't! Why would you call me that then?

I stretched with my head downwards; my fingers gripped the bars tightly, until my knuckles turned pitch white with strain. My eyes squeezed tightly, trying to erase my emotions and memories away. None were possible to get rid of. None would be able to leave my already tinted heart.

I timidly stood up, scared to face what would await me when I opened my eyes to the world that had cursed me so many times. I counted. One, inhaling deeply, two, feeling my chest rise, three, my eyes shot open and all air was swept out of me.

The world was just as blank as I had left it. Dull like the gray of my irises. Yet as the world breathes with a slow inhale of the seasons, it seems to whisper to me. _Itami. Itami. Itami. _It calls me over and over again through different voices but with one motive. The wretched world had certain distaste for me. Even out here, where the wind flies free through the corners of the mansion's rooftop, it manages to hack at me. Cutting down every outline, sketch and picture of what I used to be—what I could be. Everyday, it instantly hacks away my being, taunting me and screaming at me whilst I can do nothing about it. Because what can I do? I'm just a girl who brings pain to the ones who I tried to love, I'm the girl with no true identity, I'm the girl who remembers _everything._

It started when I was young. My birth caused death to my mother who had plans to name me Natsumi: Summer Beauty. I read it over and over again from the torn and rusty pages of her old diary. Natsumi. I wished that was my name. I wished I could be _summer beauty._ But luck had never been on my side, even from the beginning. I killed my mother; I killed her when I was born. Her fragile body gave up as soon as I took my first breath and my father hated me for it. It's my fault that she died. It's my fault that I'm motherless. He screamed at me everyday, every time I did something wrong. Every single time I mucked up, every single time I misplaced object, he'd yell at me. I'm good for nothing, I shouldn't have been born, I was a _mistake._ The insults came with every breath someone took. And I let them come; I didn't do anything about it. Tears stopped leaking years ago because I had become accustomed to it. I didn't know a life other than the one I was placed with. I didn't know what a _normal _or _loving _parent was like. I only had my father. I didn't even want to call him that. He didn't deserve such a name. I tried calling him by his first name once, but that only made him angry.

"How dare you call me by name! You good for nothing child, you're useless! You disrespectful, arrogant, stuck up brat!" Then he slapped me. I was eight at the time. But my knowledge was beyond my years. But when his hand came in contact with my face, I ran to my room and cried like I was three. I cried at the appalling life that had graced me, I cried at the awful father I had been born to. The pain on my face had only lingered for a minute, which hardly hurt no matter how hard he hit me. I cried because of the emotional pain I was being put through and school wasn't any better at all.

During my time in school, I thought it would be my haven. I thought it would save me from the distress at home. But it was just as worse but at the same time, a quarter of an inch better.

"Itami, Itami!" The children chanted. My classmates, my peers, every one of them targeted me—for my gray eyes, for my name, for who I was. By the time I was nine, I was used to the chanting and teasing. There was no need for name-calling because the worst name that affected me the most, was my own.

I tried defending myself and I tried fighting back. Once a kid tried to push me over. I tripped all right but for the first time, I swung my fist and drove it into the kid's jaw. I remember the sweet taste of victory, the first time I ever felt so good, but it eventually turned bitter as soon as the teacher pulled me into the classroom.

I attempted explaining to the teacher that he had started it and that I was merely defending myself.

"Save it." She had said in response to my feeble efforts to defend myself. So I gave up and let her lecture me. And the lecture was just fine. I was used to the screaming and the disappointed expressions but I wasn't prepared for what she said after.

"No wonder you're called pain you stupid child." From that moment in time, my world sunk into the darkness. I was numb with anger, sadness and was bordering into the land of depression. Fortunately and unfortunately, things at school got better whilst things at home got worse.

Children were always easily impressed by stupid 'tricks'. They found it amazing that I could remember every single detail of my life. Everything I read, saw, spoke, heard and felt.

It all started in class, I became the top student because of my ability to remember everything. Many classmates grew jealous of my advantage, but most were simply astounded by the idea of recalling every detail. That's when school became my favorite place in the world. It was my safest haven because it was free of my father. I could hide as long as I wanted, I could study as much as I felt the need to and I could smile as much as I felt right.

But home life steadily grew worse. My father got sick all the time and I was forced, no, obliged to take care of him. I tried to make amends for whatever turmoil I caused in his heart, I tried to show him that I was good for something. But he simply slapped me away like the first time.

"I don't need your pity, brat. Go away and sulk like the nuisance you are." And then he rolled over on the bed with his back facing me. That's when I snapped. I wanted to ring my hands around his neck and watch as his eyes bulged out. Thoughts about committing suicide flew away and became ideas of homicide, murdering the person who made my life living hell. Dark thoughts mesmerized my very being, causing my soul to turn black. I think if I had waited for another week, the darkness would've taken over me. I would've proven my father right when I embraced my name 'pain' and become someone I never thought I'd become. But there was a light—it was a simple light that reached for me through the darkness. It was an escape; it was a way for me to run away from my stupid father and screwed up life.

I got a job, and worked hard. I managed to accumulate a one-way ticket to another country. Somewhere far, far way from Japan, from the life I didn't want. I was angry but I didn't drown myself in self-pity and watch as I became a pathetic being who only felt sorry for herself, I became strong. With every hit, scream and yell I became stronger. It toughened my armor and it was enough to let me fly away.

I moved to England a day after. No good bye words to my father, just an empty room and a routine 'goodbye' as if I was leaving for school. I never wondered if he cared. I never wondered if he asked around if someone saw me. I just left that life behind and walked away from it forever.

I'll admit, things didn't start of so well. The smell of the cold blew around me in on the day I arrived, November the second. My plane touched down with a rough landing due to the snow and sleet that surrounded us. The seats were small, and the lights were dim. I was stuck between an American man named Tim and an arrogant girl whose name was Ariadne. They both snored like the wind, slurring words together and smiling at random intervals.

"Yeah, yeah. OfcourseI rememebersilly thaaaang!" Ariadne had slurred in her sleep, that day was November the first, the start of the month and when the snow had already begun to hail down. I can remember days like it was happening immediately, but it sometimes that gift became a curse. Strange and fever pitched days would stick in my mind of the fury that was caused by people who had no sympathy. I can remember those memories too. I can remember them like the back of my hand because of the scars they left on my beat up heart.

"Please fasten your seatbelt all passengers, we will be landing in about an hour." The overhead speaker screeched. I rested my head back against my seat and closed my eyes. My seatbelt was already fastened especially as I had a very sudden phobia of flying. When I stepped on the plane, my heartbeat increased at the thought of doing something I had never tried before. Flying on a plane was so fresh to me that I gripped every seat as if it was my lifeline when I walked down the narrow pathways.

When we landed, my teeth clattered nervously as the plane shook with the impact. I had sudden ideas that the plane would skid off the tracks and flip over. Thankfully, we got out of there quickly and I vowed to get a safer looking plane flight next time, if the need ever arose.

I roamed the streets like a stray dog, with no real aim but in need of food and a way of living. Finally, I came across a mansion with a plastered flyer on the gate.

"Worker needed: A maid with strong determination and unwavering work ethic." It read. The sides with nipped at with the strong wind and the cold weather. Fortunately, I packed summer clothes with winter clothes and I was wearing the latter.

When the job opportunity came around, I couldn't afford to be picky. I pressed the intercom and it buzzed back immediately.

"Who is it?" A bored male voice asked. I hadn't heard English in a very long time, though I learnt some in school, I was very nervous and uncomfortable with using it.

"Ah, Ja-pa-nese?" I said very slowly in the best English I could. The intercom buzzed and I heard the male voice shout someone over. Of course, I didn't quite understand what he said but I remember the exact sounds he made that formed the English words.

"Aiko, c'mere." I heard him yell. Then the intercom went silent and my heart screeched nervously. I was so unsure of what just happened.

"Hello?" I friendly voice asked in Japanese. Thank god.

"Ah hello. I'm trying to apply for the maid job." I answered back. My luck was beginning to turn up well.

"Yes of course! Give me one minute to check with my boss if it's okay to open the gate." The intercom buzzing went dead and I stood standing in the cold, staring at the blank trees.

I think I stood there for another five minutes before the gates began to creak open. I was unsteady about walking inside, as it would be a little unsafe so I waited for a while. A girl with bouncy hair ran out and greeted me in Japanese. My guess is that she was the one on the other side of the intercom.

"Come on inside! You must be freezing." She shivered and grabbed my arm. She dragged me inside whilst giddily skipping. What a crazy girl, I thought. What if I was walking straight into a crazy house? "Come! I'll lead you to the mansion's master." She led me cheerfully along the narrow hallways, greeting butlers and maids along the way. Everyone seemed so happy and energetic—so well taken care of, healthy…cheerful even! This looked like a really nice place to stay. I have to work hard for this interview. I _will _work really hard.

"Alright, this is the master's headquarters. He works very hard but his health isn't too great." The maid opened the giant double doors and I couldn't help but be impressed at the mansion's size. The place was huge, maybe one hundred or more times bigger than my old home. I shivered. I didn't even want to think about that screwed up place. I was moving on.

The maid waited politely outside the doors and I felt a wave of intimidation roll off the inside of the room. My heart pounded and I suddenly felt hesitant. I didn't let it show and simply kept my face in a simple stare.

"Enter." A deep voice rung within. My forehead creased into a frown. The maid pulled my by the sleeve and with a glowing smile, she stepped inside of the room and dragged me along with her.

"Ohio Master!" She greeted the man in a seat. I couldn't see his face properly as he wasn't facing us.

"Ohio Aiko. What brings you here?" My eyes widened in surprise. He's speaking Japanese? Now that I think about it, most of the staff here has some Japanese background. Have I walked into the perfect place where everyone speaks the language I'm able to speak?

"An applicant has asked for the job." Aiko (I think her name is) said calmly. Beneath her current quiet demeanor, I could see that she was bubbling with excitement underneath.

"Perfect. You may take your leave now Aiko, I must have an interview with the applicant." The man said simply. He sounded no older than thirty, how could he own such a giant mansion?

"Understood master." Aiko bowed respectfully and waved me goodbye. Then she left. I felt very tense for a moment for the air became thick and intense. What game is this man playing at?

"Your name?" He spoke in Japanese.

"It-" I began out of reflex. I composed myself. Should I really use my true name? I guess I should, I don't want to cause drama and lying has never really been my forte.

"Why are you frowning? I believe that 'what is your name?' is not such a hard question." The man joked and I realized I had paused too long.

"Oh sorry! My name is," another hesitant pause, "Itami." I finished. My head bowed down in what can only be explained as shame and my hair covered my face. It was a habit I'd acquired after many years of being abused.

"Pain." He repeated questioningly. "Itami, what is your background and who are your parents?" I was unsure of whether this was part of the interview or just actual curiosity.

"I came from Japan a day ago. I was born and raised there. My mother died when I was born and my father…raised me." I shuddered to myself. No one should know the truth. That's something too personal to share.

"Your father blamed you didn't he?" The man suddenly interrupted. He raised his head and light was shed on his face for the first time. His azure eyes pierced through me with many questions, though he knew he shot the bulls-eye.

"Yes. He did." I admitted quietly. He stared at me intensely, as if trying to unravel my whole history by simply watching my actions. I watched him back, our eyes met and seemed to create a certain electricity that singed the air around us. I had to admit: he was very handsome. His black hair framed his face in dark locks that spread across his forehead and his eyes were so captivating. If only his personality wasn't so stinging.  
>"And he named you Itami as a constant reminder of how you killed your mother." He blatantly explained something that I heard one too many times. In return, I clasp my hands tightly and closed my eyes. I didn't want to respond.<p>

"Let me guess: Your father was an abusive parent," I froze, my limbs becoming numb and stiff, I couldn't move, "he blames you and hits you for every single little thing," my hands tightened around each other, "and you got bullied at school for your name. Am I correct? Because _I_ think I am." He said confidently. I hated it.

"Enough." I said forcefully, "I came here to work. Not to be questioned." My fists clenched and unclenched uncontrollably. My breathing became labored and my mind had billions of colored dots spread across my vision.

"Hired." He said without another glance.

"Pardon?" I blinked away the dots and my hands fell limp at my sides. I peered at him with wide eyes.

"You heard me, you're hired. I'm looking for someone with guts and someone who will work hard. You meet my requirements. I'll send a maid to set up your headquarters. I see as your name hurts you, I won't use it unless I need to. I will figure out something else to call you by. For now, just do your job." Then everything became a blur. The man-I mean my _boss_'s face became a dot. I was taken by the arm and led to a room where I was faced with a uniform. I slid it on and as soon as I walked out of the room, I got whisked away again. I was shown rules and manners, rooms and floors, dishes and food. It was a lot to take in as everyone spoke to me at once. I took it all in with a stride and tried my best to remember everything. I often found myself making mistakes at every corner. I got told off more time in that one day than in my entire life at school. But I continued persevering and by the next week, I had improved so much that people thought I was a different person.

A few years passed by after that. I found myself in love with someone. He had mesmerizing eyes, blonde hair and a very handsome face. Honestly, it wasn't really _love_. I felt more attracted to him because it was a good opportunity and I shouldn't let those pass me by. He was rich, I learnt that Gerard, my boss, was a very wealthy man. But his eyes saw too much. He was blatant and observant, two things that never went well together. He was cold and had too much power that he took advantage of. If it weren't for his superior personality, I would've taken the same opportunity with him. This family was wealthy, something I needed. I needed the money, I wanted a good husband who would help me financially. Let's face it: I couldn't be a maid forever. As vulgar as it was to marry for money, I needed it for a better lifestyle. And it's not like I would be a bad wife, I'd try my best to be loving and the perfect partner. But the stupid man would never give me a chance. He was always so caught up with this girl '_Misaki' _that all my advances never even scraped his attention.

Damnit Usui, you stupid idiot. Give up on her. She's clumsy and confused. _I_ at least know what I want. I have all the maids behind me too, you can't escape me for long. I don't give up easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, for the record, Itami isn't some creepy crazy stalker. She has a lot of hardships and stuff so give her a chance. Anyway, hope you like this update because I had fun writing it. Though it had nothing to do with the actual story line…I take that back, it has a HUGE part in the story, it was still fun to write and hopefully fun to read. Anywho, hope to hear from you soon. A review would be nice, lemme know what you thought of the spin off ^_^<strong>


	14. Knowledgable with Hints of Deceit

**Hello I'm back :)**

**Just to let you know, I had to re-write this chapter D: It was so annoying because I **_**thought **_**(key word there) that I had this good idea but when I wrote it, it just became some weird piece of writing that I absolutely hated. This isn't even the first time either :( Anyway, thank you for your support ^_^ It encouraged me to write this chapter (though it's like a day late or something).**

**UsuixMisaki: Hahaha! I thought that would be your reaction. But truly…she ain't so bad :P**

**Rhonarina: Thanks! ^_^ That make me happy :D**

**Chu Ga Eun: Hehehe yes I considered that with all honesty but I decided that I would try this ;) And thank you for noticing! I was hoping someone would see the connection between Misaki and Itami xD**

**AnimeFanGirl95: Thanks! I can't wait either ;) And I have to admit GO TEAM USUI AND MISAKI too! But then again…we'll have to see ;) :P**

**MushyBear: HELLO! ~waves cheerfully~ I'm so glad to hear from you again :3 Most of my regular reviewers have just disappeared D: Anyway, yes Itami is raising a lot of questions so I'm very enthusiastic.**

**Miss Nobody: Thank you once again for your beautiful review! They always brighten my day ^_^ It's nice to know you appreciate my twists, sometimes I feel like I'm overdoing it so thanks for pulling me through that :D**

**Char: Well I think I gave enough info on Itami (whole chapter based on her…hello?) so yeah. And no…she's not misplaced. You'll see eventually. And no book dealer…yet(?)!**

**Choco-Chan143: YAY! So glad to have you on board again ^_^ Thanks for your encouragement and of course I missed you too. Arigato very much :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki POV<strong>

"Yes, do you remember that time when we visited the ocean? Ah! It was so blue, one of our best dates I must say." Gerard beamed. I'm sure a vein must've popped somewhere, my frustration was beginning to show and I almost barked at him. Ever since I walked into the room, my numbness had masked the emotions brimming to the rim of whatever was containing it. I can't quite feel anything right now; I was unsure of whether that would help me or burden me.

When I took my place at the table, Gerard gave me an evil glare accompanied by a smirk. Usui only glanced up without any hint emotion and then his attention returned to his wine glass as if nothing had happened. Both of these brothers made me so angry and frustrated, I almost came to a point where I forgot Gerard was the bad guy. I unfortunately haven't found a suitable time to confront him about it like I had wanted to.

I was sure that I was actually burning inside, my heart was weeping for my loss that seems to penetrate me again and again. But I couldn't feel anything. I cloaked the pain successfully, managing to forget most of Usui's lost memories. Of course I can still recall the fact that it's over. But I've buried that so far and deep into the recesses of my mind that I'm only able to reach them when my mind is blank and void of anything to think of. But I still think of it. I still think of it all the time. It becomes a force of habit that my mind will wander where I don't want it. Taking long and painful strides into dangerous places, which I had tried to bury deeply once before.

As I gave him a purposeful glance, I could see the threats behind Gerard's smirk: looming and lurking, taunting me and daring me to try pulling a move like denying another of his lies.

"I hope you remember it Misaki." Gerard edged again, his voice much lower and his eyes showed a dark tint to them. I realized that he had been trying to talk to me.

"Yes. Of course I remember Gerard." I said with a sweet voice, mentally rolling my eyes.

I almost overlooked it. I almost missed Usui's short reaction to the fake words Gerard has been pitching all night. Usui's grip tightened on his glass as he raised it rigidly to his lips. His hair covered his eyes and most of his face and even when he drank water, there seemed to be a dark shadow casted over his actions. I didn't acknowledge it at first, instead, I ignored it and simply tried shutting off my over sensitive senses. But his grip tightened with every one of Gerard's lines and his knuckles became whiter with ever smirk. I wondered what was going through his head. He had been acting this way the whole night. Of course I have a hunch that something was up. It was such a contradiction to how he had acted with unresponsiveness at the beginning of the night. Now every word seemed to etch into his mind and he reacted to every scratch that sunk into his skin.

"Say Misaki," I hated the fact that he began using my first name, he's been using it all night. He mocks me with his tone and teasing voice that has promises of danger underneath. I hated it but I absolutely despised the use of my first name. There was no relationship between Gerard and I…unless you could count a threatener and a helpless idiot as a relationship because I sure don't.

"Are you now engaged in a relationship?" I watched Usui after Gerard announced what he wanted to say. Usui's body went rigid again. But not just in a numb matter but more like he was…afraid of the answer? The more Usui acted like this, the more it seemed like he had feelings for me. Which can't be true right? He _did _lose his memory. I think.

"No," A hesitant pause, "no relationship. Why?" No relationship because of you Gerard—you and your stupid selfishness that causes us so much pain. Of course I didn't say that aloud but there was no denying that Gerard just _loved _to play with people's emotions. He loved lying. He loved anything unreasonable when it came to people. Was he even human? Was he a sadist for that matter?

"You sure Misaki-chan?" One: He completely ignored me. Two: Where the hell did that honorific come from? As if calling me by my first name wasn't bad enough.

I narrowed my eyes at him, sure to watch Usui whilst I did that. Takumi's hair covered his face as he quietly sipped his wine. If one were watching us, that person would think Usui wasn't even there, which bothered me. Why wasn't he saying anything? I fretted.

"Yes." I hissed once more. At the rate I was going, I'd have scales very soon. But I wouldn't be able to match the demonic poison that Gerard manages—he's probably the darkest snake you could find: Devious, dangerous and very, very _venomous. _

"Really? I heard you became a couple with that boy from Japan. What was his name?" He theatrically pondered. He was really trying to just toy with my emotions and I hated it—mostly because it was working.

I shouldn't have let myself get so worked up. I shouldn't let him toy with me like he has been doing for the whole night…_and _let it work. I growl at myself for it. Why do I let myself get so easily manipulated? I'm smarter than that.

"You mean Hinata? Oh no. He's dating a girl…um…Hiyoko I believe her name is." I said politely. In a sweet interruption, a whole parade of maids and chefs and butlers scurried into the room. They held plates and plates of food that they gently placed on the table before walking to the side of the room where held their hands behind their backs. They formed a giant line that filled the room from side to side and it was such an obedient trait that I wanted to praise them for their nonchalance about it. Not everyone can manage to be so neat and organized.

The plates completely filled the table until the last one was finally placed. My jaw was unhinged and I was eyeing the food like it was an eight-legged unicorn. How much food is this? It was enough to feed a stable of horses let alone three people. Plus Gerard will probably throw it all out in the end! What a waste. I grimaced to myself.

"You may be dismissed." Gerard said in Japanese before the whole, lined-up crew of butlers, maids and chefs all bowed and walked off. It was like watching busy ants scurry away. Not that these people were anything like ants at all but the simile stays.

All but one maid was left standing and I recognized her immediately.

She walked over to Usui as soon as Gerard had his attention on his food and not his surroundings. He had carefully tucked into his food being very polite. Perhaps he was simply ignoring what was happening? Gerard wasn't the type to let things pass him by.

Itami bent down and whispered something into Usui's ear. I blushed furiously in anger and embarrassment. What the hell was she doing? I wanted to storm over at her and pull her off him. But that would be stupid. I said I was going to move on. And if Usui wanted a cold, dead-serious girl who hated me for no reason then I guess I should let that be. So then why is my heart hurting? Why do I feel like I want the world to swallow me whole?

Suddenly, Itami's head jerked up and her stormy, gray eyes met mine. She smirked with defiance and placed a hand on Usui's shoulder. Usui glanced at me too, as if he was wondering something about me. Or as if I had done something wrong.

Itami walked off and said goodbye to Usui and didn't bother to give me a second glance. What did she say to him?

Usui eyed me cautiously and his eyes became cold. No. Something was _definitely _wrong—something about his memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Usui POV<strong>

Damn.

I should've excused myself. I should've acted happy. I should've talked to Gerard and ignored Misaki altogether. I should've distracted Gerard from lying to heartlessly. All these things, I could've done. I could've made sure she wouldn't find out. And that stupid maid didn't help either.

"_She's clumsy, stupid and she is obviously confused about her feelings. Why don't you just give up already?" A maid whispered in my ear. My body went rigid. She couldn't know that I still love Misaki right?_

"_Look at her. Do you really still want her?" The maid placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed. I understood what she wanted from me because these sort of actions had been going on all through high school. But she was way more demanding than the regular bunch. The usual girls would confess kindly to me but she was attacking my pride and mind. Who was she?_

_She let go of my shoulder and walked off. She said goodbye and then didn't look back. How much does she know? _How _does she know?_

_I looked up and caught Misaki's gaze. I gave her a cold stare and continued with dinner. She looked hurt and confused and that burned me inside. But I'm doing this for her. I'm not doing this for myself. Right?_

Thankfully, dinner ended just after that. I confused myself after my actions. Every single thing Gerard said about Misaki and their 'old times' blew me out of the water. I was surprised at first. I almost choked on my wine but managed to hold it down. Then it simply began to anger me. I was shocked I hadn't punched him right then and there. But I knew my true feelings showed despite my efforts for them not to. I felt my knuckles go white as I clenched my wine glass tightly. My hair shadowed my face as I tried to hide my growing anger. In any other situation, I'd be amused at Gerard's desperate attempts to hide whatever past I had with Misaki. But too much was at stake here and my feelings were in a frenzy—they were moving too fast and they were all over the place. Besides, if I had questioned Gerard about it, smirked at his lies, he wouldn't be the one to suffer because that would be Misaki. I knew Gerard was threatening her somehow, forcing her to agree with his lies. If I pressured him into making a mistake with his deceptions, he'd simply pass the lie onto Misaki and form a stupid game that would only hurt her. Even though I knew all this, I acted childishly. I acted like the jealous boyfriend I am…or was. I'm unsure of where Misaki and I stand.

I walked the narrow hallway, way over to the side to avoid the busy maids passing by. My hands were deep inside my pockets as my mind was deep in thought.

Moonlight shone through the giant windows and illuminated the hallways with it's grace. Shadows were cast on the floor, in their own world whilst reflecting ours. The colors of the hallway were darker now that there was barely any light.

I came to a small clearing in the hallway where there were no maids. No one was shuffling around me and I was simply by myself…and I was lonelier than I could ever recall.

I watched outside as peacefully as I could. I took note of the towering moon that made the stars look petty. I took in the small cityscape that gave a modern edge to this city. Though I was 'home', I'd never felt more homesick in my life.

Suddenly, I felt a tight grip on my wrist and I was quickly tugged. My eyes widened and a frown quickly followed. The grip was firm but the person's hands were slim and familiar. I let myself get tugged into the next room. Once I heard the door click I settled myself and faced the person who I knew was there all along: Misaki.

"I know Usui." She breathed heavily. Her breathing was labored and she panted like she had just sprinted a race. She was blushing madly but it was more that she was flustered than embarrassed. If anything, I was impressed that she managed to catch me by surprise. I guess my alertness isn't as good as it used to be. But I did feel the clarity in my mind as soon as she grabbed my wrist.

I looked at her in the eyes. My gaze bore into her and she gave me a very serious look. She seemed determined to show something.

"I know." She breathed again, "I know you remember everything."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER! Sorta… wow this chapter was short TT_TT Gomen. I hate short chapters too but this was hard to write. I'm sure the next chapters will get longer because we're getting to a very juicy part in the story ;) Please, please, please review! I love to read your feedback and thoughts. ^_^ I'm hoping that I'll manage to get somewhere along the lines of 150 reviews for this story once it's done. Onigaishemas, help me reach that :3<strong>


	15. The Way it's Meant to be

**Back again!**

**Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, it was a cliff hanger as I appear to enjoy writing them (but hate reading them…I share your pain T_T)**

**AnimeFanGirl95: Hahahha yeah that's true. We all love Usui x Misaki here xD And arigato for the kind words :3**

**KarynPerovskite: Thanks to much! I'm glad that you appreciate the messages I'm trying to send via the emotions I write about. Arigato very much ^_^**

**Rhonarina: TT_TT THANK YOUUUUU! You too! Update soon ;)**

**UsuixMisaki: Wow that's some hatred for Itami you got there xD hahahaha! I feel sorry for her now xD Yeah I agree, I think the whole misunderstanding thing will get old in my story so I'm shaking it up. Nothing good can come from re-runs :P**

**Char: Thanks for the feedback ;) I changed it. I think it was a TYPO :P**

**ChuGaEun: LOOL! No she isn't :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki POV<strong>

I watched his face, unsure of whether my confidence was wavering or in place like I wanted it to be. Doubts began flooding in through the windows as I watched Usui's ignorant expression. He hadn't said anything. The only thing we could hear was the silence resonating through us. But I could hear my heart heavily beating with nervousness. I was hesitant and doubtful, I was trying to make a point that I was not one hundred percent sure of. Was I right? If Usui really does remember me, then what does that mean for us? Is there still a chance? I grimaced. Probably not. But after all we've been through…it would be a shame to just give up right?

"Hmph." My head jerked up. Usui was laughing, chuckling at my forlorn face. I frowned. Why was he laughing? This was hardly a situation to be smiling at!

"You're so sly, Ayuzawa." He gave me grin. My face lit up in scarlet and this reminded me too much of our high school days. "Leading us into a room. Just what are you trying to accomplish?"

I hit him in the arm but it didn't affect him whatsoever. He merely laughed at my burning face. Has he suddenly _changed_? He's been so serious lately and now he's being a pervert like usual. What just happened?

"Answer me! You remember everything don't you?" I asked him earnestly. He just looked away from me.

"Yes. Of course I do." He whispered without even glancing at me. My heart swelled with relief and I let out a deep breath.

"Thank god." I whispered to myself. We have a chance. It isn't over.

Usui's eyes grew wide and he whipped his head in my direction. He grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"You're not angry?" He questioned me suspiciously. I thought about my reply.

"You have your reasons. Though you're an alien, I trust your decisions no matter how crazy they are." I answered him. He smirked lazily and then shook his head.

"I underestimated you, Misaki." He muttered cryptically. I raised my eyebrow, but didn't push him for answers.

"So now what?" I ask. He looks up and pierces me with his eyes. I feel intimidated but as always, I try not to show it.

"We act like before." He shrugs his shoulders. I stare at him and I see the sadness evade his green eyes. I shake my head and I frown.

"What's the plan Usui? You can't keep leaving me in the dark. It hurts more than you know." I almost yell.

He holds my arms and puts his face very close to mine. My heart beats frantically and I felt my face burning up.

"I hate that I'm hurting you. But I can't tell you anything yet. It just…it has to wait. It will be over soon, we can be together after that. Just please be patient."

I hate that it was _me _who had to be patient. I hate that he was keeping me in the dark. I hate most, that we were forced into such a position. I've waited long enough. Nine years is a long time. Then it was excruciating watching him continue to react with stupid actions at dinner. Every time his grip tightened on his wineglass, every time he his behind his hair, every single _expression _Usui pulled when Gerard lied made me believe that he hadn't lost his memory. It was obvious there was something wrong. I know I can be thick sometimes and unobservant, but the way he acted was too blunt to ignore.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I asked him with frustration. His eyes were clouded over but they were somehow clear as day. I wished I could see through them but I would never be able to see through his mask.

"Because I don't want you to get your hopes up." He whispered and then walked away from me. I stood there, paralyzed and shaken. What did he mean?

He opened the door and paused, I thought he was going to look back but he didn't. He kept on walking. I ran over to him and caught his arm.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered to him coarsely. He glanced back and my grip loosened.

"My plans don't always work, Ayuzawa. I'm sick of hurting you." He whispered. I frowned again and he began to move away. As he moved away, I felt my heart was being wrenched from my chest.

"I've lost you once Usui. _Nothing _will make me lose you again." I told him truthfully. He was right though. He put my heart in so much pain and it was very hard for me to endure. But I needed him, I really did. My determination and my perseverance assured the fact that I wouldn't let him go.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "I know." He nodded. Then he turned around and hugged me. I closed my eyes and withdrew myself from the world. "You're too stubborn to do otherwise." He chuckled quietly. I blushed despite my fury.

"Shut up." I murmured. I could feel his smile against my shoulder and I wished I could never let go. This was the way it was meant to be—yet this is the way it was not.

"We have to go. Don't tell anyone okay?" Usui stared at me and I nodded in return. "Good." He sighed and then kissed my forehead. Then he left with an endearing smile. As I watched him leave, I hadn't felt so alone since the day he left me in Japan.

**xXx**

I glided towards my room, barely focusing on the world around me. I was in my own world filled with daydreams and alternate endings.

I glanced up and found myself at the door of my room. I pushed open the door to find someone inside of it.

The figure was dark—almost as though it was a silhouette. It was definitely a person, someone my height.

I immediately took a defensive stance and glared at the intruder. I couldn't see well in the dark and though it was a great disadvantage, it was also a great advantage too—it's not like the person could see me either.

With feline stealth, I moved towards the light switch to my side. I clicked it and as soon as I saw the intruder, my stance straightened. I knew straight away who this person was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not in a friendly manner, but it wasn't as cold as I wanted it to be.

Itami untangled her legs and jumped off my bedside table. She had a sly smirk and my suspicions grew with every second.

"Business." She shrugged. I kept my face still and treated her as if she was Tora Igarashi—the president of the school Miyabigaoka…back in the day though.

"And what business may that be?" I asked her. Her face looked solid, as if nothing would stop her. Her eyes had a certain fury that was intimidating but I knew that somehow, I was stronger.

"You're business became mine as soon as you took interest in Takumi." When did she start calling him by his first name? I frowned. She continued to glare at me and I felt more annoyed than scared.

I thought about her words, what was she talking about? I've liked Usui since high school. Then some voice rang in the back of my mind.

"_Gerard already told us that you and him used to be a couple. Well that's over now okay?" _

That's right! Itami and the others think that Gerard and I used to be a couple. I only went with that lie to satisfy Gerard and make sure he didn't hurt Usui. That means that they don't know about my past with Takumi.

My mind began racing through the pieces. It was a jumbled mess and it took a while to get through everything. But finally, it all clicked.

Itami thinks that I'm trying to steal Usui away from her. She probably thinks that she was here first and I was just some sudden invasion. Then again, since when did she think she could have him?

"You're so selfish Misaki." She suddenly said. My eyes widened. What the hell was she talking about? "You had Gerard, but now you just have to chase after the other one. They're both rich you know? I don't quite see why you let him go."

"You think I'm in this for money?" I couldn't contain my fury any longer, "Do you know what I've been through? No! Of course not! You practically live off the lies that Gerard feeds you and immediately, you believe him. Well let me tell you this: When we were still high school students, Usui and I were dating. We loved each other and he eventually proposed to me. Then you know what happened? Gerard—the man you stupidly trust—calls him back to England and I didn't see Usui for nine years! You think that I'm in this for _money_?" I yell at her. I hadn't been aware that tears were beginning to spill. I felt them on my cheeks, cascading onto the floor with soft thuds.

I stared deep into Itami's eyes, daring her to say something snarky, daring her to do something stupid. She didn't say anything, her eyes were wide and she stared at me too. Only then I realized that I made a big mistake. I shouldn't have told her anything. I should've kept my mouth shut, what if she says something to Gerard? What if Usui gets hurt? I question myself and curse the stupidity of my actions.

"He loves you, you know?" Her voice pipes. She's calm and collected, not at all angry. I sucked in a deep breath. She just stared at me calmly, finally recovering from her stunned state. "Every time he looks at you, it's like he's finally happy." She looks away from me, her focus on the carpet. "But when you're not around…" She trails off a little, "he has one of the most saddest faces I've ever seen." She spoke clearly and I was taken aback by her sudden change of mood. "I tried speaking to him on several occasions, but he doesn't even look up. He doesn't take the time to even acknowledge me—I'm just another person to him. But I can see it every time he looks at you. You'd be a fool if you can't see that he's in love with you." She finishes. I stare at my shoes. I wasn't sure how to face her.

"Thank you." I whisper truthfully. Though she's been one hell of a crazy person for most of my stay, what she just said had made me happier than I've felt in a long time.

She just nods in reply and I look at her. Her gaze averts to mine and we stand and acknowledge each other in respect for a while.

"You love him right?" Itami breaks the short silence without any hesitation. I don't even need time to consider my answer.

"Of course I do. I love him more than anything in this world. If it ever came to it, I'd give my life to protect him." I tell her. She nods as though it was an answer she was expecting. Itami was smart. I knew that very well. Her eyes survey everything and she doesn't miss the details. She can analyze things in a way that no one else can. I see it from the way she observes people, the way she plans things. But the thing I admire most is her determination—she won't give up until she gets what she wants.

"I see. I thought you only loved one of the two brothers because of their money." She admitted. I paused and considered her hypothesis, but discarded it quickly. I would never give in to the lures of money. Her usual observations were probably clouded by emotions. It's something that happens all too often.

"Do _you_ love him?" I ask her in return. It was a random question that was more filled with curiosity than with a jealous essence.

"No." She said shortly, shaking her head. The answer surprised me a little. Itami glanced at me and she understood why I was so stunned. "I don't love him. But I thought you were a competitor. I wanted to marry Usui for the money. Let's admit it, I can't survive on my maid wages forever. Being a maid isn't something I wish to be. I want to have some sort of purpose that doesn't require me to serve tea to some jerk. I thought that by marrying Usui, I wouldn't have to do that anymore. Plus, he's handsome and he treats the workers with respect. Being with a man like him didn't seem so bad." She shrugged. I found her reasoning understandable, but a little selfish. Yet I was very sure there was more to this story that was being told.

"Why did you become a maid in the first place then?" I asked her curiously. She took a deep breath and held my gaze.

"I was born in Japan. My abusive father raised me because my mother died whilst delivering me. I couldn't take it anymore and flew here the first chance I got. I came with no money in my pockets and with a desperate soul. This was the first place I found with a job. I had no choice but to take it. Nonetheless, I admit that this isn't such a bad environment. Everyone is friendly and helpful and no one judges you here." She stares at the ceiling with a small smile carved on her face. I felt empathy for her. I knew how she felt: poor, desperate and in dire need of cash. "I've never told anyone that before. It feels good to confine in somebody, even though I swore that person was my enemy." She admits, then she chuckles slightly and a smile forms on my face.

"I know what it's like. You're not alone you know? It gets tough, it gets _real _tough sometimes, but you always have to pick yourself up and try again." I tell her. She blinks in understanding and I walk towards her. "I was just like you when I was a little younger. I hated men because my father left our family. I kept all this to myself because who could I really tell? But then Usui came around and I told him. It was more of a desperate act than anything else but it made me feel so much better." I explained to her.

We both giggle a little and smile at each other. It felt good to know that she didn't hate me. She reminded me so much of myself when I was younger that it made me smile.

"This is a little overdue but I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I know I acted like a jerk to you and it was uncalled for." She stuck out her hand and I shook it. I shook my head as a response.

"It's okay. I understand." I tell her. She nods and we release the grip.

"I never got to introduce myself properly—my name's Itami. But I hate it when people call me that." She gave me a thoughtful face. I felt sorry that she was cursed with such a horrible name.

"You shouldn't have to go with that name. What do you _want _to be called?" I ask her and she doesn't miss a single beat to respond.

"Natsumi." She says quietly. Summer Beauty, I recall.

"Then that's what I'll call you." I smile. Her eyes widen and tears begin to show in her eyes. Those tears began to fall and I was unsure of what to do.

Suddenly a high-pitched scream rips us from our conversation. Both of our heads jerked to the door. We heard some scurrying and clashing of plates. My heart pounded and my eyebrows creased. I was about to open the door and knock out any burglar or kidnapper that had entered the mansion. But before I could do anything, the door swung open. A panting maid stood by the door with a pale face.

"Gerard-sama has been taken to the hospital! Come quick."

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyy! I'm quite happy with this chapter THOUGH I'm finding it SOOOO hard to keep Misaki and Usui in character. For those of you who don't know, keeping someone else's character IN character is harder than keeping your own in character TT_TT Oh well. Oh yes…cliffhanger, Hehehe. <strong>

**I might also add, NO POEM! I repeat for those of you who haven't already read, THERE WILL BE NO SECOND PART TO THE POEM! Comprendes? Good.**

**Ah, I also wanted to remind you that I'm a beta-reader. I'm having a lot of fun correcting because it's also helping me with my writing too ^_^ If anyone needs a beta-reader, give me a holler? ^_^**

**And if you enjoy the way I write, or want to read more of my work, find me on figment. Just google it, my name on it is 'Sam Violet'. Any more info is on my fanfiction profile ^_^ Till next time!**


	16. Fine with Death

**Back again!**

**Wow, what a long break! I truly, from the bottom of my heart, apologize for the late update. I'm so tired -_- Hope you all have been well in the last few(?) weeks I've been gone. It feels like it's been forever. Anyway, lemme cut to the chase coz that's what we're all waiting for right?**

**UsuixMisaki: LOOOOOOLLLLL! HAHHAHA. Don't worry, we're all girls here…or maybe not. I don't REALLY know…**

**AnimeFanGirl95: Thanks! :) Nice to know someone appreciated the 'Natsumi' thing ^_^**

**ChuGaEun: Hahahha. No promises for what's ahead! And yes, the poem was :P**

**KarynPerovskite: Hehhehehe! Arigato for the kind words ^_^**

**Rhonarina: I try! I try! Hahhaa. **

**Anon: Thanks?**

**Miss Nobody: That is perfectly okay! Thank you for always reviewing, it makes me smile every single time ^_^**

**Char: I actually agree for once.**

**Just A Reader: Of course I won't kill you! Jeez, you're a valued reader, so why would I? ^_^ And gomenasai as well, my updates haven't been at all speedy**

**ShawnMisakiUsui: Thanks so much for the kind words! I love new (and all) reviewers! Arigato!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama**

* * *

><p><strong>Usui POV<strong>

I walked at a leisurely pace through the halls. With nothing to do, boredom attacked me forcefully, pushing me to do _something. _

I wandered aimlessly through the halls whilst my mind pondered various things…okay, _one _thing: Misaki.

My ears perked immediately as soon as I heard another's voice.

"I'm starting to like her though…"

"Yeah, me too. Itami's our friend, but I don't think I approve of her going into a head on battle with Misaki now." I rounded the corner quite quickly as soon as I heard two maids gossiping with one another.

What are they talking about? What's wrong with Misaki? Some panic flowed through me, but I repressed it down and kept a cool face.

The girls became aware of my presence and effectively shut up in response. Their eyes danced nervously, wanting to escape from their position, but knowing they couldn't really do anything.

"Usui-sama." One girl finally piped up. I gave her a questioning look, waiting for her to continue.

"Where are they?" I asked them. I decided that if I wanted an answer quickly, I'd have to initiate the conversation. Right now, I didn't care that they might figure out that I loved Misaki. I didn't care that they might tell Gerard. Because the truth was that they were way too intimidated by me to do a damn thing.

"Misaki's room." The other girl whispered anxiously. I nodded in thanks and moved off. I could almost feel their relief as I walked off.

My speed increased automatically as I worried about Misaki. I had soon learnt the name of the maid who continued to annoy me. Though I knew deep down that Misaki was more than capable of taking care of herself, it was nice to be the knight in shining armor right?

I was just about to reach Misaki's room, but I spied another maid come running down the hall from the opposite end and I paused ever so slightly.

A wild scream split the air and my eyes widened. Oh god, is Misaki all right?

I started jogging down the hall. The sound of plates crashing and other objects being tossed onto the floor infiltrated my ears. My heart began to beat erratically and I lurched into a sprint. My speed almost made me miss Misaki's room, but I quickly side-skidded into a halt. Just as I did so, a pale-faced maid suddenly said hoarsely, "Gerard-sama has been taken to the hospital! Come quick."

My heart skipped a beat as I quickly checked inside the room. A shocked faced Misaki and another maid—Itami, I think—had wide eyes. The maid at the front of the door finally shuffled off and I quickly made it inside the room.

"Misaki." I called, before pulling her into a tight embrace. Relief flooded through me and I tried to mask the fact that I overreacted…big time. Her arms eventually found their way to my back and she soothingly stroked.

"I thought something had happened to you." I whispered into her ear. I let her go and her face (as expected) was raging red.

"I'm fine." She replied. I turned on my heel to face Itami. Her eyes were wide and curious, questioning, _observing_ us.

"If you-" I began, but Misaki placed a hand on my shoulder as a silent whisper to stop.

"Usui, this is Natsumi. I know we've had some rough times, but she's on our side now." Natsumi? What the heck? I thought her name was Itami. Surely she can't be 'Summer Beauty'. Granted, I trusted Misaki's judgment a lot, but I can remember how she wasn't the best with choices in high school. Then again, we've both grown up quite a lot. I guess it's better to be safe than sorry though.

I gave 'Natsumi' an intimidating glance, hoping that she'd get the message. She returned the glare and then walked out of the room.

"We'd better go." She looked back at us.

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki POV<strong>

Usui had really scared me back there. He just barged into the room with a crazed look on his face, and I thought something had gone terribly wrong. Thankfully, he was just being an over-protective alien—which was nothing out of the ordinary.

The car ride to the hospital was full of silence. With the four of us—Usui, Itami, Cedric and I—there was a lot to say, but nothing was really being spoken. I wished Usui would trust me when I said that Natsumi was on our side now, it's not like I could miss the glare he gave her. But I did understand that he really didn't trust her, put in his position, I doubt I would either.

And Cedric, up the front steering the whole limousine (which I heavily disapproved of, it was way too extravagant for a trip to the hospital), was keeping very quiet. I could never tell what was going through his mind. But I'm sure there was a lot, because his eyes were so clouded as he stared straight ahead, that I wondered whether he could see properly. I wasn't sure whether I trusted him or not, but after seeing how grateful Usui was to him; I decided that I could surely trust the butler too.

I leaned my elbow on the window and gazed out. Under normal circumstances, a trip to the hospital would trigger all sorts of depressing emotions. It was not a good thing. Hospital trips practically _never _meant anything good. And we were on our way to see a passing man. So why was I feeling excited instead of sad? I could answer myself easily. But I didn't want to. I didn't want to face the side of me that was actually cheering for the man's death. Even if that man was Gerard, the person that had wrenched Usui and I apart, it still felt against my morals to root for a person to die.

I moved my head away from the window and stopped watching the scenery outside. I glanced to my right to find Usui staring intently outside. He must be wrapped up in his own thoughts too. The way his eyes kept still, unmoving and so stable, assured me that there was something going on in his head. There was still a lot that we need to—and so little time.

I couldn't quite forgive him for leaving me in the dark, and though I had grown up since my high school days, a teenager voice nagging at the back of my head shouted at me to beat him into a pulp for it. I tried to assure myself that I trusted him, that I would embrace his decisions so long as they were rational.

**xXx**

We made it to the hospital after what seemed like ages. The four of us hurried in with a sense of urgency.

Finally, we found the front desk. I wasn't surprised at how luxurious this hospital was, the best service for the richest people right? The lady behind the counter smiled diligently as she spoke English. I had no idea how to respond so I looked at Usui for some help. I could see the amusement in his eyes at my silent plea. It took all my willpower not to punch him right then and there.

"We would like to see Gerard Walker." Usui said in impeccable English. I had no idea what he just said of course, but it sounded pretty good.

I wondered where that devil was anyway. Cedric said that some other butlers, who were there at the time, took the unconscious Gerard to the hospital. Meaning that everyone else was either still panicking at the mansion, or they were the few selected who were actually here right now.

"Of course!" The woman beamed after she typed away on the computer. "I need to know if any of you are his relatives before I can let you visit him." She glanced up at all of us and I gave an uneasy look. Was I supposed to say something?  
>Luckily, it was Usui who answered. His expression had darkened a lot since I last saw his face. It really made me wonder the lady had just said.<p>

"Yes, I am his half-brother." Usui spoke again. I understood what he said that time. I felt sorry for him, no one should have to say they were relative to that devil.

I hesitantly reached for Usui's arm. He glanced down and gave me a thankful smile. I felt my face go red and I quickly looked away and retracted my arm.

"Okay, please make your way to Room Forty-Seven." The woman gestured to our right and we made our way down that hall quickly. Natsumi stuck close to me, both of us following Cedric and Usui's lead, as neither of us understood English.

The men stopped in front of a certain room and Natsumi and I glanced at each other questionably.

I had never seen her this quiet. She was the type of person who always had something to say about everything. I dismissed the thought and focused on reality.

Cedric pushed open the door and held it open for us dutifully. We all thanked him as we walked inside.

The room left me dumbfounded. It was enormous, and _very _luxurious. I questioned whether this was a hospital or some sort of mansion.

"Gerard-sama!" Cedric suddenly said. He moved over to the hospital bed where a very pathetic-looking body lay limp.

The rest of us shuffled over. I wondered where the other butlers were. Surely they were still in the vicinity?

"Cedric." Gerard coughed heavily. Cedric made sure that he was lying down again.

"Please do not get up. It is bad for your health." Cedric told him with no emotion. How could he care so much? I pondered over whether I really trusted him after all.

My eyes observed Gerard's state. He was very pale and his eyes lacked a certain depth that they used to hold, and he could barely keep them open. Different tubes were hooked to him, digging into his skin and two in his nose, sending oxygen right in.

"What's the point? We all know that I'm gonna die anyway." Gerard replied with a casual tone. His words sent shivers down my spine, no one can really be that fine with death could they?

The three of us stood still as we watched Cedric tend to Gerard. I thought that there would be some other nurses coming in to help, as it was a big hospital. I guess it was _too_ big.

The sound of a door squeaking open left us turning on the spot. A very clean and calm man entered the room. He looked like a doctor, though I wasn't quite sure. I came to the conclusion that English and Japanese doctors would look basically the same.

"Excuse me. May I please speak with…" he glanced down to his clipboard before returning eye contact, "Usui Takumi please. The rest of you may also come outside with me." He then turned around and walked out the door. I frowned. What was happening now?

Usui grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. I followed him out even though my mind raged on about how confusing this all was.

"I'm am regretful to inform you that Gerard does not have long to live." The doctor said once we were all outside. Usui nodded in return and I just kept giving eye contact respectfully. "We have analyzed his blood and his body for any signs of his disease but we truly have no idea what is wrong with him. For that, we apologize, but there is really nothing we can do. Please expect his passing by tomorrow, I'm very sorry for your loss." He gave us an expecting look. Though I had no idea what he was talking about, his expression showed that he was ready for us to go through a tough breakdown or something. I looked at Usui whose his face gave no signs of his true emotions at all.

"Thank you, doctor." He replied in English before the doctor hesitantly left.

"What just happened?" I asked Usui once the doctor was far away. Natsumi joined into the conversation too as she was just as confused as me.

"Gerard's going to die by tomorrow. They have no idea what's wrong with him and effectively, they have no idea how to cure him." The fact that Usui was so fine with this somewhat scared me. But I decided that he had a _right_ to be fine with his half-brother passing away.

"C'mon, let's go back inside." Natsumi pulled my sleeve. We all walked back into the room together—so separated with our own thoughts, but united as one, trying to figure out what they meant.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly didn't know how to end this. But hey, I updated right? I cannot apologize enough for this chapter's lateness though. But I decided (by myself) that a good and late chapter was better than a crap and fast chapter. Please say I'm not the only one who agrees… Hahaha. Not just that, but I've taken the time to improve my writing. I've re-read some earlier chapters and I'm kinda ashamed of myself. There are so many tense issues that it's not funny. But anyway (enough of my sad complaining), please review because that will make my day. Let me know what's on your minds :) Till next time my lovely readers ^_^<strong>


	17. Intangible Silk Ribbon

**Hey guys,**

**Holy crap! I'm updating! Yeah, I feel bad for the late update. Give me some space though, time ensures more quality chapters :)**

**ShawnMisakiUsui: Aww thanks! Just curious, you've read the first part of this story right?**

**Twinkle Earthling: Arigato for the review. Yes, good to be back ^_^ And I wouldn't leave you without telling you first :P**

**UsuixMisaki: Thanks for the review ^_^ You know that you scare me sometimes? Hahaha**

**ChuGaEun: Bang bang, bull's eye. It's a very advanced disease**

**AnimeFanGirl95: Yeah, don't we all? Actually, I'm more on the Usui and Misaki side to be perfectly honest xD**

**Miss Nobody: Aw thanks! You always know what to say ^_^ **

**KatKat024: Thank you so much! By the way, have you read the first part of this story?**

**Disclaimer: The obvious, I don't own Maid Sama. But this story and plot is mine :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki POV<strong>

When we walked into the room, nothing had changed.

Gerard was still in his bed, Cedric was still by his side, and the room still had a peculiar feel to it. And even though it _felt _as though nothing had changed, so much had.

There was a sense of unity with us, and it made us stronger. Even though it wasn't tangible, there was a silk ribbon that knotted our hearts together and assured us that as long as we had each other, we'd be stronger.

But as everything stayed perfectly still, and everything seemed the same, all hell broke loose. Well, not really, but it seemed so.

Gerard's head lifted off the bed slowly, but his eyes began to linger until they met Usui and I's intertwined hands. My heart immediately began to speed up as I watched his face turn into a gruesome expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Usui POV<strong>

Misaki's hand squeezed mine tightly. And I knew what she was thinking. As soon as Gerard's eyes wandered over to out hands, I braced myself for what was coming. Or better yet, braced myself to strangle his neck if he even tried to threaten us again.

Then he did the weirdest and most unexpected thing: He laughed.

His laugh echoed around the room. Resonating around and around, until finally, he stopped. But a smile still lingered on his face. Somehow, I thought that it was worse than if he had threatened us. Because his laugh meant that he was thinking about something. Something bad.

"I should've known." I gazed deep into his eyes to find something. I tried to find some sort of sign or clue of what was going through his messed up head. But I couldn't. All I saw was a controlled rage that was seething to be let out. But it wasn't quite anger. It was too playful to be anger. Was he _mocking_ us?

"I should've known _all _along. And Cedric, I suppose this would be your doing?" Gerard's gaze slowly moved to Cedric's. Crap. I forgot that his life might be in danger if I let something slip.

"Yes, Sir. I did not erase Usui-sama's memory." I was a little taken aback by his reaction. Cedric had been a faithful butler to Gerard for years now. And suddenly he was on my side? I was grateful though, because it meant one more person to ditch the dark side.

Loud clapping suddenly boomed through the room. It took me a second to recognize _Gerard's_ hands beating together. He had just gotten crazier than I had ever seen him in my entire life.

"Well done then. To all of you. For fooling me in my own home. But I have to say, Cedric, I'm more than a little disappointed in you. After all, just whose side are you on?" Gerard questioned. His tone took a dark pitch, and he had all the cunning of a fox sneaking up on his prey right within him. But he didn't have a pack. Or someone to rely on. He was alone and being overthrown from his twisted reign.

"The one that I believe is correct." Cedric replied rather coolly. I then realized how much greater our team was with Cedric on it. Cedric was a powerful force, and I was just recognizing it.

"Ah, but the correct one doesn't necessarily win." Gerard gave us a wide grin. I shook my head.

"In time, Gerard. Just you wait and see." I replied. I felt Misaki's presence, and I noticed that she was being oddly quiet. Maybe it's been a little too stressful for her. Who am I kidding? It's been _a lot _stressful on her. And if I could take this all back, I would, because I didn't want _anything_ to jeopardize her health. But I couldn't. And that hurt me more than anyone could imagine.

"See what? My business expanding? More money being earned because of hard work?" Gerard laughed once more.

Natsumi let out a low growl that was more menacing than any of Gerard's threats. I wasn't surprised. The girl was as feisty as mine.

I let go of Misaki's hand lightly before nearing near Gerard's ear.

"Maybe you'll see your own dead body."

**xXx**

After all the foul with Gerard and his stupid mind games, we all left the hospital. Not even Cedric stayed with Gerard. Frankly, none of us wanted to be in that room. Well, we hadn't wanted to visit in the first place, but we had to seem like one big happy family to the public, right?

I didn't realize that the public consisted of the paparazzi. I also didn't realize that they had gotten more aggressive over the years.

"Usui Takumi! Over here! Can you please tell us at Channel Fourteen exactly what has happened to our brother?"

"Usui! Who are the two ladies with you?"

"What will all of this mean to the Walker Company?"

I shut them—and their crazy English along with heavy accents—all out. I grabbed Misaki's wrist and led her through the growing crowd with Natsumi and Cedric trailing behind us. I heard Misaki huff at having to follow me like a child, but my iron grip was too much for her to fight off.

The sound of camera's clicking and reporters yapping on about Gerard and the Walker Company was all that floated around us.

I wished that I thought about the paparazzi before getting out of the hospital. They weren't permitted inside. And now that we came out, there was no going back because they would all follow us and emerge at different rooms. And obviously disturb other patients who needed the rest. I wasn't selfish enough to do that. My half-brother, maybe, but not me.

"Damn. I had no idea that the Walker Company was so famous that it managed to attract the paparazzi." Natsumi yelled over the sea of reporters. The sea wasn't blue. It was tinged with a black hunger that they all possessed, a hunger for information and gossip. They weren't fish, no, they were sharks with cameras.

They were all following us because _we _were the fish. And we were about to get eaten. Unless we got out of it. Quick.

We found our limo and furiously jumped inside of it. Reporters tried to flood in but Misaki discreetly landed a swift kick to a certain journalist's stomach and they all stumbled back. _No one will ever know,_ I chuckled to myself.

We drove out of there as quickly as we could. And it took an hour to lose them all and travel back to the mansion peacefully without the risk of someone breaking into our home.

Misaki glared at me the whole time, reigniting some sort of spark between us. I guess she wasn't exactly happy with me treating her like a damsel in distress. Oh well. It's not like I haven't been through this before.

When we entered the mansion, I told Misaki that I had to quickly do something. She asked what I was doing at first, but with a warm smile and some light teasing, she was huffing and puffing down the hall without another word.

"Fine, Usui! Do whatever you want to, baka!" Then she was gone. And she will never realize that I had just manipulated her.

I went to Gerard's office and found a certain file with a copy of the contract. But it didn't have any of my signatures on it. Of course, I couldn't find the actual contract, because I would've burned it on sight. And Gerard is much to cunning to leave something as important as that lying around. No, that would be a stupid move. And as far as I knew, Gerard wasn't _capable _of stupid moves.

I searched through the contract copy, trying to find the single statement that would ensure that my plan would work. When I found it and read over it, I assured myself that everything would work out. And it would, as soon as Gerard died.

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki POV<strong>

I really wonder what that stupid baka is up to. Why won't he just tell me? I grumbled through the hall as my mind yelled and huffed about stupid Usui. Why was he always on my mind?

My mind raced back to an hour ago, inside the hospital room. Gerard and Usui, together, did not make a good mix. Gerard simply brought out the worst and darker side of Usui. And it did frighten me a little. It's always worrying when Usui isn't his teasing self. It's all Gerard's fault. Everything. Everything was because of him. I wish he would just pass already.

I was a little surprised at that thought. I had never been so dark before. I get it though. Before, I hadn't understood the death wish everyone carried for Gerard, but now I understand. Now I understand Usui's anger. Now, I understand why everyone wasn't waiting in sorrow that Gerard would slowly fade. Everyone was waiting for him to die. In cold blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, not my best chapter? I dunno, a little too short for my liking but things are moving a little too fast for the plot. Although, I am quite pleased that I've improved my writing (if I can say so myself :P). But hey, the story's ALMOST done. Anyone excited? ^_^ Anyway, hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. Please drop by and leave me a review while you have the chance. Because before you know it, the story will be over and there will be nothing left. Down, down , down the Maid Sama archive list it will go until you won't be able to see it anymore. So please, send me <strong>_**something **_**:P**


	18. There's a Time and Place for Everything

**Hey all,  
><strong>**I'm back ^_^ Okay, even as I type this, my finger is hurting like hell -_- Basically, I've bruised it pretty bad and only now, I have the urge to go spaz and write like no tomorrow. Of all times -_- So, be happy that I'm writing with a bruised as finger pad TT_TT But, you should also thank yourselves for it too, without your feedback and support, this chapter wouldn't be out today :)**

**ChuGaEun****: Hahaha! We shall see. But your logic is pretty flawless ;) Oh and by the way, I love your profile picture, it's awesome ^_^ Sorry it took me so long to say xD**

**Magica Ring****: Arigato x2 ^_^ That's alright, technical problems will subside, at least you tried in the end :D And, your review really encouraged me to write this chapter ;)**

**ShawnMisakiUsui****: Arigato! That means a lot to me :D I'm just worried that half of the viewers from this story haven't actually read the beginning xD**

**Evil Earthling****: OH NO! TT_TT I give you a wireless internet hug, sis D: That must've been terrible. But don't worry, you will catch all of those plot bunnies like pokemon! GOTTA CATCH EM ALL *_***

**UsuixMisaki****: Hahaha, you scare me sometimes :P Yeah, I have to agree that the previous chapter was slightly dark. Arigato, I'm glad you think it was uber good ;) Ummmm, fluff? Yeah, I haven't thought too much about that in a while xD Gomen.**

**Miss Nobody****: Arigato! Your reviews always make me smile :D Yeah, the story will have to end sometime, but my writing won't! So never falter :) I'd love to hear from you, your feedback and support, even when this story ends ^_^ Thank you very much :)**

**AnimeFanGirl95****: Thank you! I enjoyed the last chapter too ^_^ By the way, you're the first one to say it was funny :D Oh, and how's your story coming along? Haven't been reading much lately D: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama, nor am I affiliated with it. But, I do own this story and plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Usui POV<strong>

Our night was sleepless. The groggy eyes of maids, butlers, and friends made that evident. Purple rings circled everyone's eyes, and whispers filled the hallways with a dark tone—always ringing and always there. Gossip always circled throughout the mansion, tinkling in whispers like small bells. But the sound was never as pleasant. It was snarky, uptight and hushed. Nothing like bells at all.

There was nothing to do in the mansion…besides being with Misaki, but I couldn't even tease her like I used to. The air was too thick with impending death, and it made everything seem too dark. I didn't want to make things worse. Or make an awkward scene. Some things were better left untouched.

I walked around, trying to find Misaki, avoiding the harsh hallways. I wasn't afraid of words, but it didn't mean that I liked them. It was probably about time that I talked to her anyways.

Sooner or later, I found her in Gerard's office. She had wrapped her arms around her legs that were curled up tightly against her chest. She stared blankly outside, but beneath her amber eyes, there was much thought flying around her head. I smiled fondly at the sight.

Finally, she heard me and turned around to face me. Her eyes glinted with some form of happiness, but a smile didn't appear on her lips.

"Ohio, Misaki." I said. She returned the greeting. The silence around us was comfortable, as though we had known each other for years on end. But that was probably correct…before my memory loss. But I hated the silence. It was as though there was so much to say, so much between us, which we just kept inside. Why?

"You know, Usui, I think even as Gerard is dying, he is still affecting us." Misaki broke the silence swiftly. And just as effectively shut my thoughts out. I only wanted to listen to her voice. Listen to her words.

"Why do you think that, Misaki?" I asked, even though I already knew why. I stood in front of her as she watched me intensely—her amber eyes glowing with connection to me.

"I have a feeling you already know." Misaki told me with an unwavering voice. Seems like she's beginning to know me _too_ well.

"I do. But enlighten me anyways." I replied. She smiled and looked out the window again, but despite her body language, she wasn't shutting me out.

"Have we ever wished for someone's death before, Usui?" She began slowly, a lot of hurt in her words. I let it pass, deciding that _there was a time and place to delete that hurt_, and this wasn't it.

"Not that I can recall." I hold back laughter, because we both knew that I had lost a lot of my memories. Misaki seemed to pick up on it.

"Exactly. And yet, here we are, _waiting _for Gerard to die. We're not even trying to stop it. It feels wrong, and I feel horrible." She said with sadness. My heart ached slightly, watching her drown in melancholy. But I also stirred a little inside, because she was opening up to me. Even in high school, she never told me anything unless I forced it out of her. _There's a time and place to delete that hurt,_ and that time was now.

I wrapped her up in my arms, legs and all, and felt the rush of warmth to her cheeks. I could feel her heart speed up, and the hesitation she was feeling. And yes, maybe things weren't completely right with us, and yes, we weren't the most stable people. But the connection between us was strong—it was so strong that I could feel it in my bones. And right at that moment, I knew that as long as we were both alive, we'd be drawn to each other. And we would never let each other go, no matter what the situation was. No matter how hard the times were.

"What's so wrong about it, Misaki?" I whisper into her hair. I pause to collect my thoughts before speaking them aloud, "Gerard deserves everything that comes his way. He broke us, Misaki. He broke us like a sword breaks a shield. But you know what? Fire burns through metal, and can easily melt a sword. And though we're the fire, so is death. So what's so wrong if the fire consumes the sword? What's so wrong about death consuming Gerard? It's inevitable and frankly, welcome. Because that evil bastard has done so many things that have hurt other people and not just us. Don't you think that it's time for justice to come round?" Misaki shifted in my arms. When I let go of her, to hold her shoulders tight and stare into her eyes, she stared back. Her eyes were wide with realization, and I knew that I had hit a nerve.

"I guess you're right, Usui. It's not fair on anyone. It's just that," she took a deep breath, "death is a big thing. I just never expected that I'd wish it upon someone." My hands slid into hers and she stared at them. The blush still hadn't left her cheeks, making her look even prettier than usual…if that was even possible.

"That's okay. Sometimes it's just nice to talk to someone." I said. I knew she agreed with me, even though she didn't reply. Silence settled around us again, and I knew that everything was going to be okay. Even if it took a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki POV<strong>

When we all gathered together—Usui, Natsumi, Cedric and I—we decided to go visit Gerard. Usui wasn't happy about it, and I could tell despite the mask he kept on. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why must we visit him again?" Usui complained like a small child. I didn't even bother with a reply. Instead, Natsumi piped up for the first time that morning.

"Because, Usui, don't you think it'd be weird if Mr. Walker's beloved half-brother isn't there to support him? The paparazzi will be all over it." Why did I have a feeling that Usui didn't appreciate the response? Oh, and why did I have a feeling that Usui already knew why we were going?

Cedric gladly interrupted us and ushered us into the limo. I think I'd prefer a crappy taxi to this extravagant vehicle any day. _Taxis_…

I wondered if Adrian was okay. Was he still driving around and chatting in Japanese with random strangers? I smiled at the thought.

I found Usui staring at me and I almost jumped out the car window.

"What?" I asked him, trying to compose myself again. He just ignored me with a chuckle. Then we continue the trip in silence.

**xXx**

When we arrived at the hospital, I was surprised to find no reporters or paparazzi flooding the entry. I thought it was a bit weird at first, but I wasn't complaining. I had hated those people on sight.

None of us really wanted to step into the room. But quietly and swiftly, Cedric moved into the room, opening the door with confidence. And in doing so, cutting the tension between us all and our reluctance to walk into the room. Or, in Usui's case, his too brooding and drowning in quiet anger attitude to open the door.

Slowly, we followed him inside. I don't know what I was expecting, maybe a snarky comment, or an evil laugh, but seeing Gerard sleeping peacefully caught me off guard. His peaceful face reminded me _too _much of Usui's when he was sleeping. I turned away. I didn't want to see the resemblance of the half-brothers. Related or not, I couldn't bear seeing any semblance. Usui was too good to be compared to Gerard.

"Now what? Should we just go?" Natsumi broke the cold silence. No one answered. I looked to Usui, who was staring out the glass window, for any response. But there wasn't any.

"I guess there's no point going back. We should spend our visiting time whilst Gerard is asleep. He can't say we didn't visit him." Natsumi responded to her own question. But it was a question replied with a question. There was a tone to her voice that gave away her uncertainty of our support to the idea.

"I thought Usui had said that. And then I realized it was a girl's voice. Definitely not Misaki's, so it must've be yours, Itami." A course voice sent shivers down my spine. We all turned to Gerard. I caught a glimpse of Natsumi, and her face was flushed in anger and embarrassment. I placed a hand on her shoulder, assuring her that she was okay.

"It's 'Natsumi', now, Gerard." I told him with the coldest voce I could gather. Any kindness had left me. And Usui's words had finally sunk in. He was right, of course, Gerard deserved everything that came his way—even if that included death. Because his sadistic need to watch everyone suffer under his command overruled any amount of empathy that any of us could ever muster.

"Made new friends, I see. Tsk, tsk. Who ever heard of becoming friends with the one who's in the way of your love? Hm?" For some reason, Gerard couldn't stop taking a dig at Natsumi. Well, I'm not going to stand here and watch him verbally stab my friend. I guess she had the same thought, because I couldn't get a word out before she exploded.

"Love. Such a complicated thing isn't it, Gerard? I'm sure you would know. Relationships crash and burn for you, right? I bet the closest thing that you've ever had to a friend is your butler, Cedric. And even then, he's coming onto our side, because he really doesn't like you, your snarky attitude, your sadism and your stupid games. And guess what? Neither do we. So stop trying to avert attention away from your sorry, sadistic, self, and hurting us in the process. Because you know what? We're sick of it. And we're going to come out on top." Wow. I smiled and patted Natsumi on the back, showing her my support. Even quiet Usui in the corner was grinning as he stared outside. But he was definitely listening in.

Natsumi breathed hard after her declaration. And no doubt, I was proud of her. Standing up for yourself is far superior to having a friend doing it for you, even though it's one of the sweetest things they could do.

Then Gerard's laughter shrouded the room in darkness. And all our smiles fell. Our faces crest-fallen. Why is it that just by laughing, Gerard could beat us at our own game?  
>"And I suppose she learned such words from you, Misaki? Or maybe from you, Usui? You both have the fighting spirit. But you <em>all <em>have one thing in common: you all lose to me." Gerard's smug smile made me quiver. Not with fear or with hesitation, but with anger. White, flaring and blinding fury that exploded within me.

"Previously, Gerard. But not this time." Surprisingly, it was Cedric's calm and collected voice that sounded. A flash of disbelief flashed in Gerard's eyes. It took six words from Cedric to show his rebellion. _Six words._

"C'mon, guys. Let's just go. Give Gerard some time to talk to himself about how he _thinks _he'll beat us. Pffft, yeah right." Natsumi rolled her eyes. I laughed quietly and agreed. My anger subsided thanks to her sarcastic comment.

We walked out of the room together, leaving an astounded and confused Gerard in the room. Completely ignored and completely alone.

When we closed the door, sure that Gerard was shut from our conversation, Cedric said something that completely surprised me, "I cannot wait for that arrogant man to die."

My heart panged. Usui was definitely right about Gerard. And then again, so was Cedric.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, how'd you like this chapter? Let me know ^_^ By the way, OH MY GOD, FANFICTION DOESN'T SHOW MY ' ^_^ ' FACE ON REVIEWS AND SUCH ANYMORE D: NOOO! Sighhhh. Anyway, please let me know about your feelings towards this chapter. Feel free to PM me, and a question to all you fanfictioners (like me): Is the whole change to fanfiction for the better? Or has it totally gone lop-sided? Hope to hear from you soon :)<strong>


	19. Monster

**Hey everyone!**

**Apologies for the VERY late chapter. I had some writer's block so you can imagine how that went down. A warning: This chapter is EXTREMELY short. But a lot happens in it (go figure) so I hope it's enough for you xP**

**UsuixMisaki: I read the first line of the review and I IMMEDIATELY KNEW it was you xD Hahaha! Yeah, it is getting a bit dark. Especially this chapter O_O Hope you still like it though xD**

**Magica Ring: Yeah, my finger's better now :D Good for me :P I'm glad you're enjoying this story and that you loved the last chapter! ^_^ That makes me happy :D**

**Evil Earthling/Twinkle Earthling: They've made the anonymous review thing better now. But I still think the whole side is a bit :/ I liked it better before D: And thank you! It's great that my grammar is better and everything ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^**

**AnimeFanGirl95: That sounds great! :) And I love Natsumi, in that non-weird way. I think she's a pretty fun character to write about xD**

**YuukiZala: HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT YOU? Of course not :) You're the fan of my one-shots :P It's so nice to hear from you again! Arigato for noticing so many details within the last chapter. Arigato for paying close attention ***** bows***

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maid Sama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Usui POV<strong>

It took six days. Just like Cedric's six words. It took six days for Gerard to finally let go. He had too much fighting spirit, and he just wouldn't let go of life itself. Which is amusing, because Gerard _was _so well prepared, so resigned to the knowledge that he'd die sooner than later.

As the heart monitor skidded uncertainly to a stop, a wave of realization hit all of us. Gerard was a half-brother, a master, a blackmailer, to all of us. His relationship with us would die, just as long as he went with it.

The red line wavered, hesitantly making small mountains as though it were quivering with anticipation, or of horror. The electronic beep resonated through us, making our hearts shake and tremble.

_Was he really going to die? This dark and twisted person who reined over all of us, was he really going to leave us? Was he really going to let go?_

It seemed too conflicted. A stubborn, yet accepting man, who wouldn't give up _unless _he was to die. It was too confusing, seemed too unrealistic. But it was our reality, one that we had to face.

Finally, when the tension in the air flickered, and the line went dead, we knew that there was hope. We knew that there was a chance for all of us to reach what we wanted.

Misaki's hand gripped mine, cold and worrisome. No matter how cold it was, it kept me warm. Made me certain of myself, assured me that no matter what, I would keep on fighting to get what I really wanted. Which was her.

_And so, my _dear _Gerard, I'll see you on the other side. You deserve the flames of fire, the isle of death-you deserve Hell. And, half-brother that is what you shall receive._

My thoughts whispered around the room, silently, seeking out its recipient. Gerard remained motionless on the bed, and finally, the doctors came and rushed us out. They didn't try to save him, because they knew it was a lost cause. _He_ was a lost cause.

Misaki let go of my hand and walked away from me. Her hair covered her face and her body language showed that she didn't want company. So I left her be.

The ride back to the mansion was silent. Inside the limo, no words were exchanged. No, _'I'm sorry for your loss' _or, _'My condolences', _because none of us were sorry. None of us shared a connection from our love for Gerard. So we sat in silence, and it wasn't broken for the whole ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki POV<strong>

The paparazzi flanked us all the way to the mansion. But we were too caught up in our own minds to notice. I didn't bother to look around to see how everybody was holding up. Everyone was fine. And I found that wrong.

A man was dead. And we were _that _close to holding a celebration party. It didn't seem fair. But then again, what's fair about that Gerard being alive and blackmailing us? What's fair about Gerard taking Usui's memory away and breaking us apart?

A war was breaking loose within me. But all I ever wanted, since Usui found me again, was peace.

When we arrived at the mansion, wild screams and shouts hit us in an endless wave. Reporters and the paparazzi were on our tails like animals. But it was easy enough to tune them out.

I sprinted inside, not wanting to deal with anything.

"Misaki." I could hear Usui's voice. I didn't want to talk to him. Not after what happened. Not after his actions.

"Misaki!" He tried calling louder. But all my mind could trace back to was that joyless smile. One that was too much like Gerard, and not enough like Usui.

"Misaki! Wait." Usui yelled once more. But my journey to my room didn't end. I kept running, kept moving. Pretending that I didn't hear him.

He could catch up with me if he wanted. He was always faster than me. Always better than me. But I'm beginning to think that there's no exception with the saying: _the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. _Usui was becoming Gerard. And Gerard was in no way better than me.

I felt something cold against my wrist. It was like an ice cloth had wrapped around me.

"Stop." There was a whisper in my ear. Finally, I stopped. My legs gave out and I crumpled to the floor. "Misaki."

The ice wrapped around my body. But a familiar warmth spread through me. It was all too familiar. Usui was hugging me.

In this small exchange, words weren't needed. _Are you okay_s weren't exchanged. Things seemed to complicated, too dark, to see the light.

"Misaki, look at me." Usui raised my chin with his finger tips, and his memorable green eyes hit me hard. It was still Usui. Still the boy I fell in love with. But within all that, was there potential to grow cruel and heartless? Was there potential for him to become what he just couldn't?

His eyes flickered softly, and his gaze turned affectionate. He sighed, "What's wrong?"

His hand slowly withdrew from my chin and he grabbed my hands. We kneeled on the floor, in a crumpled mess.

"Why?" I asked him. I couldn't make sense of myself. "Why were you smiling in the hospital? A man was _dying_, Usui!" Usui's eyes widened and he froze.

"I-I…" He stuttered. Then he bowed his head. "Sometimes hate overthrows everything. I became a monster, didn't I?"

I didn't reply. I didn't want to reply. We just sat there, together, in silence.

"Don't become like him, Usui. You're nothing like him." I whispered softly. This is what I needed to say. This is what I wanted to say. "I know that in here," I raised my hand to his heart, assuring myself with it's subtle beat, "you're still you. Please, don't change that."

He placed his hand over mine, and smiled at me. He moved his head closer to mine, until our foreheads were touching.

"I won't. I promise." And then I was brought back to the old days. The light-hearted, easy going times when everything was okay. But that wasn't the struggle. The struggle was keeping it that way.

A moment later, when Usui's heartbeat grew faster and he began to frown, I knew that he wanted to tell me something important.

"Misaki." Usui whispered to me, "Go back to Japan. Give me some time. Give me a month. I'll come back to you. Just let me get myself together again. I don't want to scare you like I did before." He told me.

I breathed in a heavy breath, and expelled it shakily. "You better come back this time. You better come back with your memory intact too." I told him.

He chuckled quietly, and gave me a smile that melted my heart. "Don't worry, I will." He told me. Finally, he kissed my forehead and stood up. He offered me his hand, and I accepted it gratefully.

We walked off down the hall. And maybe the hall wasn't the sunset I wanted. But it certainly wasn't the end.

* * *

><p><strong>I did tell you it was a short chapter D: Forgive me!<strong>


	20. My Author Note D:

Author Note:

I feel sooo bad for doing this. I'm really sorry all my beautiful readers, but I'm going on a month hiatus. As soon as I come back, I'll be up with a chapter to appease you guys. Gomen, lovely people. I'm participating in Nanowrimo, which requires me to write a novel in a month. I c=doubt I'll be able to write chapters during this time. *bows head low*

But, the good news is that it isn't over! I've got two more chapters (I think) in store for you guys, and you're gonna love it. At least I hope you will. If you guys can be patient with me, and continue to support me, we'll make it out alright :)

Some teasers so that you're not COMPLETELY left in the dark ;)

_'Hey, sis. I hope everything's well where you are. You know, I met this weird girl the other day, and she's exactly like you. I think you two would've gotten along real great if you were still here.'_

_'I enter the room dutifully, and somewhat rigidly. The room is full of men dressed in crisp suits and they don't even look up when I make my way inside. Then my eyes catch a certain man's ones. His are a soft brown that completely melt my heart. Suddenly, my chest aches. Is this what they call love at first sight?'_

_'Will you marry me?'_

__I feel evil now. Any who, I love you guys so much. I'm here with a promise to return. Don't you worry bout that.

Gomen, and siyonara. This is VioletShade going on a hiatus.


	21. Finish

**Usui and Misaki-A couple of weeks later**

The door opened to Misaki's apartment. She glanced at the door warily, unsure of who would visit her so late in the night.

"Kaichou?" His voice alerted her. She was off the couch in less than a second flat.

"Usui?!" She screamed. He made an appearance through the door and gave her a sly grin.  
>"Hey Kaichou." He smiled. He remembered. He remembered everything. There was a click in his mind on the plane. He looked out at the sky and he remembered the night he first got to know Misaki. Then everything else came flooding back. He couldn't explain it, but he didn't want to. He only cared that he could remember.<p>

"You-You remember?" Misaki faltered for a moment before a wide smile appeared on her face. She jumped onto him and clung on his shoulders, squeezing him with a hug. "I don't care anymore, I only care that you're back." She murmurs into his shoulder. He puts his face onto her shoulder and smiles.

"Me too."  
>"Wait." Misaki pushed away from him. "How'd you do it?" She asked. "How'd you get out?" She asked aloud with a lot of curiosity. As much as she cared that he was back, curiosity killed the cat right?<p>

"There's time to explain that later." He grins at her and she frowns. But he hugs her again and kisses her.

* * *

><p><strong>Cedric-2 Months later<strong>

"Please open to page 16. We shall review the graphs." Cedric told the conference room. It had been a month since Usui left. It had been a month since Cedric could stop being a butler, and live up to his potential. He took sales in university, but never had the chance to use it. Thanks to Usui, Cedric was now the head of Walker Co. People questioned the change of leadership, and many disregarded the company, but his sales were still going up. The assassin company was cut, and everyone got to have as much of a normal life as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsumi-2 Months later<strong>

Natsumi walked into the conference room. She entered the room dutifully, and somewhat rigidly. The room was full of men dressed in crisp suits and they didn't even look up when she made her way inside. Then her eyes caught a certain man's ones. His are a soft brown that completely melted her heart. Suddenly, her chest began to ache. Is this what they call love at first sight?

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian-3 Months later<strong>

Adrian walked to his sister's grave. He touched the gravestone solemnly.

"Hey, sis. I hope everything's well where you are. You know, I met this weird girl the other day, and she's exactly like you. I think you two would've gotten along real great if you were still here." Then he placed a bouqet of flowers on the grave before leaving in his bright, yellow taxi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata and Hiyoko-A year later<strong>

Hiyoko opens the door to their apartment. Trying to find Hinata in the room.

"Hinata?" She calls out to him, eager to tell him about her interesting day. Yet, she couldn't see him on the couch, trying to gather some courage.

He closed the box he'd been staring so long at. It was now or never.

He stood up with a flushed face and called out to her timidly.

"Oh there you are!" She said sweetly with a flourish. He ran up to her and knelt to the ground dramatically. Her face paled quickly, out of surprise. But Hinata didn't know that, and his determination wavered.

"Hiyoko, will you marry me?" He asked quietly. Hiyoko nodded shakily. Then with a lot of enthusiasm, a grin graced her face and she screamed, "Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>My apologies that this is so short, I felt horrible for leaving you guys. Thanks for everything and all the support that you've all given me. I OBVIOUSLY couldn't have done it without you all. This may not be the ending you want, but it's an ending. I hope that you enjoyed this long journey, and that Maid Sama will always be with you ;) <strong>


End file.
